<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lumity Luzbian Love by TalistoShipper16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567941">Lumity Luzbian Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16'>TalistoShipper16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Bondage and Discipline, Boscha is gay for Amity, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Dominant Amity Blight, Dominant Luz Noceda, Dominant Willow, Edric likes to watch, Emira is bi, F/F, F/M, Fidget Spinner Comparison, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls Kissing, Hermaphrodites, Jealousy, Lactation, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Sex, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bites, Mattholomule is retarded, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plants, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Amity Blight, Sub Amity Blight, Sub Boscha, Sub Luz Noceda, Threesome - F/F/M, Viney the Fourth Wall Breaker, Viney walking in on girls doing it, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Instincts, boschlow, metal bat - Freeform, sweat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalistoShipper16/pseuds/TalistoShipper16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That good Lesbian sex content where there's alternate AU's.<br/>In one AU we have Werewolf/Witch Amity Blight x Human Luz Noceda<br/>In another AU we have Witch Amity Blight x Cat-Girl Luz Nocedz<br/>And then we have the normal pair.<br/>Might add a request page.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Boscha, Amity Blight &amp; Edric Blight &amp; Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha &amp; Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Viney, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Witch x Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Divergence of 'I Was a Teenage Abomination'.<br/>(Forgot to put summary before, lol.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dominant Amity Blight</p><p>Submissive Luz Noceda</p><p>Witch x Human</p><p> "You belong to me now"</p><p>
  <span class="u">I Was a Teenage Abomination</span>
</p><hr/><p>Amity Blight picked up the knife Willow was supposed to use to cut the abomination open and chased after it, the hallways all closing around and behind her - when she caught sight of the 'abomination' she grabbed it and pinned her to the wall - trying to stab it. "What kind of abomination wears clothes?" She wondered aloud and cut the shirt off - watching the blood drip down from where she had nicked it on the side of the throat, and then watched as the red liquid pooled on a tanned breast.</p><p>The girl beneath her gulped when Amity took notice of the two tanned mounds of flesh on the 'abominations' chest with a glare, then she stuck the knife in the wall next to Luz's head and held onto it as she placed her hand on the warm flesh of the latina's right breast. "Interesting, I wonder how Half-a-Witch-Willow made something so realistic..." Then she groped her - eliciting a soft, strangled moan from Luz.</p><p>This only further confused Amity. "I really need to find out how she made you so realistic... I could totally keep you for fun purposes!" A dark smile flashed on Amity's face while Luz only turned redder as Amity moved to her other breast and gently kneaded the flesh, ignoring the blood that got on her fingers - which she promptly licked off afterword.</p><p>She continued moving down - taking Luz's pants off in one swift motion. <em>'Holy shit, Azura take my soul now, this hot tsundere bitch is looking at me naked!' </em>Luz thought, looking up and biting her lip, Amity reached down and dragged a finger along her folds - collecting the dripping juices and popping the finger into her mouth before taking it back out once it was cleaned with a loud, blatant pop, licking her lips and inserting the finger inside Luz, staring at her exposed throat and then latched her mouth onto it - sucking, licking, biting, and bruising the flesh.</p><p>Amity could feel heat pooling between her own thighs as all the dirty thoughts of what she could do to this 'abomination' in her own bedroom appeared in her mind, she couldn't resist and started to rub her thighs together as she let up a little on fingering Luz - she definitely noticed. <em>'Why did she stop? Huh-wait, is she getting <strong>aroused?</strong>'</em> Luz thought, bucking her hips against the girls' hand which got her attention. "Huh? Oh right, almost forgot about you!" She smirked. "I'm taking you home with me." She said, licking her lips. <em>'Welp, I'm screwed. Thank you Azura for blessing me with this girl!' </em>Luz thought as she stared at Amity.</p><p>Willow was watching all of this from around the corner and was blushing deeply. "So not fair! I want in on that..." She muttered, she stared at the two. "Since you don't act the same as most abominations I really don't see the use in proper abomination commands." Amity said, pulling the knife out of the wall. "Get dressed." She added, turning away from Luz, the poor girl wasn't so sure about her shirt but she put it on anyway and held it closed. "Alrighty, let's get going." Amity said, a collar appearing around Luz's neck with a leash attached which was held in Amity's hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this chapter.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feeling Stressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity doesn't like Luz but finds her to be the only thing on her mind - and this horny teenage girl needs some way to relieve her stress.<br/>Luz likes Amity despite how mean she is. (This chapter is only going to be about Amity and her stresses.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shower Masturbation</p><p>Witch Amity x Luz the Human</p><p> "I can't believe I'm doing this"</p><p>Slightly aged up characters by three years.</p><hr/><p>Luz had watched the Grudgby Match with Willow and Gus, the Banshees versus some other school - but she's not focused on the match itself, more so on the captain of the team who oddly enough, isn't playing the best - and seems distracted, in the middle of the match during half-time Luz actually catches the captain looking at her, she waves to Amity who just glares at her and flips her off. "Wow, what crawled up her uniform and bit her?" Willow asked. "She doesn't like me, but I will not be detered!" Luz says, smiling.</p><p>Amity is sweating profusely on the field after flipping Luz off - she wasn't playing at her best because she couldn't stop thinking about Luz, the heat pooling in her core wasn't helping either. "Why can't she just understand that I <em>don't</em> want to be her friend, Bosch?!" Amity asked, looking at Boscha. "Because she's a pathetic human who makes our days miserable, Amity. Ignore her." Boscha said with a huff, the lightest of blushes on her face - her crush was talking to her about her problems! "That was rhetorical Boscha, shut the fuck up." Amity snapped, Boscha physically wilted.</p><p>When the match was over the Banshees had miraculously won thanks to Boscha, one of the players got mad at Amity. "What the hell is your problem Blight?! You almost cost us the game!" Amelia yelled, a large abomination hand sprouted from the ground and grabbed them - squeezing them tight so they couldn't breathe. "Don't talk to me like that or else I'll kick you off this team and out of this school! I don't give a <em>damn </em>who you are and what you think! You DON'T talk to me like that! You NEVER talk to a Blight like that! Get out of my face." Amity said then promptly threw her teammate into the stands - they landed at Luz's feet, she held up a card, the number ten was on it - Amity became flustered and stormed off the field with Boscha running after her. "Really Luz?" Willow asked. "What? I'm trying to be encouraging! This is what humans do!" She protested, Gus smiled and held up a card himself, which also had the number ten on it.</p><p>When they got back to Hexside the members of the team went into the shower room to clean up and change, when only two of the students left Luz got worried, so she went in to check on Amity - she heard a strange sound coming from one of the showers. <em>'Is that... Moaning?' </em>She thought to herself and barely pulled the curtain back, what she saw made her heartbeat quicken.</p><p>Inside the shower was Amity Blight, naked - her green hair down, one hand toying with a pale breast as she leaned against the wall with the water cascading down her bare body, the other hand between her parted legs - three fingers deep in her pussy, her thumb toying with her clit as she moaned. "A-Ah!~ O-Oh my god... I c-can't believe I'm d-doing this! Ng!~" She whimpered, biting her lip - she looked so vunerable, Luz watched with wide eyes - heat pooling between her legs.<em> 'Oh God oh god oh god! She's masturbating! Who is she masturbating to? Why does she seem so frustrated? WHY AM I WATCHING?! OH SWEET GOD SHE'S NAKED! AT LEAST A B-CUP! WHY AM I STILL WATCHING?!' </em>Luz was screaming on the inside as she watched the pale girl become agitated. "Ugh! Mn~ Why can't I stop?... A-AH! NG~ OH LUZ!~" Amity cried out, sinking to her knees as she added a fourth finger - Luz turned bright red as her nose began to bleed, she took a quick picture and then she proceeded to get out of there.</p><p>
  <strong>Earlier</strong>
</p><p>The three walked into the showers, Boscha was a little to close to Amity but at the moment she didn't care. "Do you need anything Amity?" Boscha asked, offering her a water bottle. "My god Boscha! Can you just fuck off?!" Amity snapped, Boscha frowned and moved away, looking kicked. "S-Sorry..."</p><p>The girls each entered a shower, Amelia in one as far away from Amity as possible - Amity got undressed before going into the shower and Boscha was drooling, she got into the shower next to Amity. Amelia was the first to finish showering and headed to find a healer, Boscha was next.</p><p>Once Amity was sure both Amelia and Boscha were gone she leaned against the shower wall. "I can't stand it..." She muttered, reaching a hand down and beginning to finger herself - starting with just one finger, she hadn't masturbated in a while since she was busy with studying, but right now she needed this to relieve her stress.</p><p>Unfortunately one finger wasn't enough, so she pushed in a second finger - her hand covering her mouth as she moaned softly. "N-No one will hear me. I can be as loud as I want..." She smirked, removing her hand and undoing her hair as she turned around and braced herself against the wall, she was starting to get into the groove of it - so glad she had kept her nails short, she finally found that one spot and began to moan louder, she didn't realize how much time and passed.</p><p>Amity turned back around and placed her hand on her breast as she added a third finger, pressing a finger to her clit. "A-Ah!~ O-Oh my god... I c-can't believe I'm d-doing this! Ng!~" Amity released a whimper and bit her lip, thrusting her fingers faster - she caught a mere glimpse of someone watching her but thought it was her imagination. <em>'I really can't believe I'm masturbating to the thought of that stupid human! She makes me so mad!' </em>Amity thought with a grunt, getting agitated. "Ugh! Mn~ Why can't I stop?... A-AH! NG~ OH LUZ!~" She cried out as she fell to her knees, forcing a fourth finger inside herself as her orgasm approached, a slight flash of light and she knew someone had been watching her - that fact pushed her over the edge as she fell forward and caught herself with one hand, screaming in bliss as she reached her peak, her pussy gushing. "I can't believe someone was <em>watching </em>me and took a photo of me naked, how indecent and perveted... How very kinky." She smiled.</p><p>Luz ran from the shower room as fast as possible, looking down at her phone and at the picture of Amity. "Holy shit she's hot!" She gasped aloud once she got to the steps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Look, last chapter was all about Luz getting finger fucked so I decided to make this one all about Amity.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Amity has a photography kink in this story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Remember to review and request!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet as Sweat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a request, contains sweat kink, divergence of an episode!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat Kink</p><p>Witch x Human</p><p>Sub! Amity x Dom! Luz</p><p>
  <span class="u">Wing It Like Witches</span>
</p><p>"Wow, sports."</p><hr/><p>Luz carried Amity to the Healers' Office, the injured witch burried her head in Luz's chest as she tried to hide her blushing while Luz carefully supported her injured leg, placing her down on one of the beds she looked around for a healer but realized they were alone.</p><p>When Luz looked back at Amity she saw the girl had turned over on her side but her hand was in her pants, moaning softly - causing Luz to blush. <em>'That is so cute, I mean yeah she's playing with herself in front of me but it's nice to know she feels comfortable enough to do things like that - maybe I can help her in more ways than one.'</em> The human thought, climbing onto the bed and pushing Amity down onto her back. "What the? Luz, what're you doing?!" Amity asked as the human pulled her hand out of her shorts.</p><p>The human smirked. "I'm helping you, obviously." She purred, pressing her lips to Amity's own in a passionate way - being mindful of her injury Luz moved to be between the green haired girl's legs with her knee pressed to Amity's wet cunt.</p><p>Amity moaned louder but Luz silenced her with a sweaty hand - Amity opened her mouth and took two of Luz's fingers and began to suck on them, blushing darkly. "You're a naughty little witch aren't you Blight, you like me being dominant and touching you don't you?" Luz husked into her elfish ears before nibbling on the tip, pulling her fingers out of Amity's mouth and moved her hand down and into the witchling's pants and underwear, pushing the two fingers inside and began to finger-fuck her quite roughly. "A-AHH! Oh gods! Harder! Talk dirty to me! Degrade me! Fuck me! Hng!~" Amity cried out and moaned when Luz bit into her neck. "Okay you little slut." She smirked, roughly groping Amity through her top. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy bitch!" Luz remarked, pounding Amity's cunt with four fingers as she bit her shoulder and began leaving hickies.</p><p>While this was going on Amity was licking the sweat off of Luz's shoulder and neck and face, moaning loudly, tears streaking down her face. "What's wrong?!" Luz asked, stopping suddenly. "You just make me so happy... Don't stop! Don't leaving me hanging and edging! Please!" She begged. "Oh, okay." Luz replied softly, pulling their tops off and sucking on Amity's left breast as she continued finger-fucking her.</p><p>Amity Blight drooled and cried as Luz played with her body as she had begged her too, she held Luz against her breast when she bit her nipple, taking Luz's other hand and licking at her sweaty palm, that's when the latina's fingers grazed that sensitive spot inside her pussy - she let out a loud scream. "CUMMING!" Just as she orgasmed - her vision going white as she bucked her hips into Luz's hand.</p><p>Everything fell silent except for the heavy breathing of the two girls, Amity's face was beet red and Luz's blush was centered around her cheeks. "That was so cute." Luz was the one to break the silence, Amity covered her face. "No it wasn't!" She retorted, feeling ashamed. "It was shameful! I can't act like <em>this</em> around you!" Amity said loudly, looking away from Luz, the human could only smile and shake her head. "No that was definitely cute, the faces you made and the sounds I could hear, the way you begged me to keep going - to have mercy on you.~" The latina teased, nibbling on the tip of Amity's pointed ear. "I never knew you were such a kinky girl." Luz husked.</p><p>Though Luz didn't say anything about it - she had orgasmed as well when Amity had such an expression of euphoric bliss cross her pale features as her golden eyes lit up from the intensity of her own climax.</p><hr/><p>Viney walked into the Healer's Office but stopped in her tracks when she saw Amity Blight and Luz Noceda in a compromising position. "What the fuck?" She said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Was that fulfilling for you Assassin_Akame?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I did just as you asked but put a little spin to it,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's a bit of a rough draft in my opinion but that's how I usually write these stories.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so here's the skinny.</p><p>You can make requests, any kind!</p><p>Yes this is a Lumity book but you <strong>can </strong>request a chapter with a threesome in it!</p><p>You can also request a chapter of Luz OR Amity with someone else!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>How in the name of Grometheus did this get fifty kudos in a time span of under twenty-four hours?</p><p>Like do you people even sleep?!</p><p>Wow this has almost 1,000 hits.</p><p>Like DAMN, I mean seriously - how did this get so popular so quick?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cry Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So someone else requested yet another interesting story, this one being a werewolf story - Alpha x Omega, they didn't exactly specify which girl would have what position but I'll just go with it, I'm not that great at this alpha/omega thing tbh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Werewolf! (Witch) Amity x Werewolf! Luz</p><p>Contains Heat</p><p>Sub! Luz x Dom! Amity</p><hr/><p>Amity Blight is a very powerful alpha, the rest of her family are all betas - she had worked so hard for so long to get to the top and no one was going to take that away from her.</p><p>Her green wolf ears twitched lightly as she thought about the omega she had bumped into a few weeks ago, the girl seemed nice enough - if not a little overbearing with her enthusiasm and kind attitude, very loyal to say the least, they had 'butted heads' as one might say, once - it didn't go very well.</p><p>Most omegas avoided butting heads with alphas but she faced her head on - both of them cheated and they both lost, things stayed the same if not somewhat awkward, more often then not Amity had to break up a fight between some betas and omegas, she was one of the only alphas in her school so no one really butted heads with her, she gave an aura of authority - if there was a fight the ones fighting only had two options if she caught them, make up and apologize, <em>or </em>get their asses kicked by Amity.</p><p>Aside from Amity there was only two other alphas in the whole school - Principal Bump, and some girl we don't know the name of. Alphas are seen as an important part of a school - they lead the hierarchy and such, so most schools themselves are made up of packs depending on how many alphas are in a single school.</p><p>Currently Hexside has two packs, Amity Blight's pack and the other pack - with Amity's being the bigger wolf pack.</p><p>As Amity walked down one of the hallways she heard someone whimpering, so of course her being a decent alpha had to go check it out - see sometimes members of the pack got hurt and left behind without care, this is usually because of a fight between two or more packmates, resulting in punishment if caught.</p><p>Yet what she found was not what she anticipated or expected - in the shower room for the Grudgby players was the little omega with the round tipped, fluffy brown ears that had butted heads with Amity barely a week ago, she was on the floor on all fours, her fluffy tail pushed to the side as she held herself up on an elbow while her other hand was stroking the latina she-wolf's clit, her ears pinned back and her face flushed quite darkly - the scent of heat lingering in the air of the shower room.</p><p>Amity's ears stood straight and her tail curled up, eyes widening as the overwhelming scent of first heat hit her sensitive nose, causing her to become wet down below - she couldn't help but quietly make her way over to the omega, slowly stripping before she reached her - then once she reached her she pushed the omega down onto their side, causing them to whimper.</p><p>Pushing the girl once again she then carried her to the back of the shower room, placing her down the girl tried to scamper away - Amity quickly grabbed her by the scruff of her neck using her teeth. "Stay." She commanded, letting go of her skin as she pushed her once more but onto her back, leaving her exposed and spread for her use - the girl whimpered in fear when she felt a length of flesh caress her thigh.</p><p>Holding her still Amity slowly pushed the tip of her cock into Luz's virgin hole - eliciting a sharp whine from the latina, sitting on her knees Amity pulled Luz's slender tanned legs apart so she could see what she was doing. "P-Please stop!" The omega begged. "Just calm down, I'm going to help get you through this - but we are never going to speak of this afterward little omega." The alpha in Amity could be very persuasive when need be.</p><p>She pressed more of herself inside the virgin until she was all the way inside - a little bit of blood leaking out, tears running down the omegas' face. "Ssshh it's okay, it's okay." Amity whispered, wiping Luz's tears away with her thumb before stroking her cheek. "You're okay, calm down..." Amity continued to murmur as she began to thrust in and out of the omega - who was still crying, she eventually changed positions so that Luz was sitting in her lap as she leaned against the wall - trying to be as gentle as possible as she went at it.</p><p>She wouldn't stay quiet for long. "It huurts..." The omega whined, holding onto the alphas' shoulders tightly as she was bounced up and down. "I know it hurts, it always hurts the first time but you'll adjust to it. See? It's okay." Amity praised her, biting the juncture of Luz's neck and shoulder - leaving a mark. "You belong to me now, but that's <strong>okay</strong>." The alpha told her omega, once again changing positions so she could thrust faster into her.</p><p>They both began to moan louder, Amity letting out short breathy pants as she was overcome by the heat of the situation, thrusting faster and harder as the sharp whines turned to gasps and grunts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> I'm just gonna cut off there, I really don't know what to do for this kind of thing, I mean I <em>do </em>but I've never written something of the sort with two girls instead of a guy and girl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry if this isn't as fulfilling as the last requested chapter was...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll leave it up to you guys to interpret how it ends.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope this was at least good in your opinion </b>
  <strong>DevonTime.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You might want to buckle in for the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Four Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was another request, it is a foursome - includes two doms as well as two subs.<br/>Buckle your seatbelts readers because this one is gonna take a bit to read!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three's a trio but four is a foursome.</p><p>Dom! Amity + Willow x Sub! Luz + Boscha</p><p>"I was not expecting this"</p><p><em>Bondage</em>, toys, sleepover used as a cover.</p><p>Boscha: Degrading Kink - Willow: Plant Kink</p><p>Luz: Praise Kink - Amity: Master Kink</p><hr/><p>Amity had been planning the <em>perfect </em>sleepover for an entire week, she was going to get Luz back for embarrassing her, but not only that - she had also invited Willow and Boscha, Willow told her that she wanted to get back at Boscha for bullying her - what better way to get them both back by luring them into a false sense of security and then having their way with them? Her plan was absolutely fullproof!</p><p>Luz was the first one to arrive, followed by Boscha and then Willow, Amity led them all up to her bedroom where she and Willow left Boscha and Luz alone for a moment to go over the plan. "You take Boscha first and I'll take Luz, then we switch." Amity whispered. "Alright, then we show them what <em>real </em>fun is." Willow agreed.</p><p>The two quickly headed back to the bedroom and were surprised to see Boscha on top of Luz on the floor - kissing her passionately, Willow and Amity were left dumbstruck and silent by this and just continued to watch the two girls making out.</p><p>Willow and Amity were completely silent aside from their breathing. "I was not expecting this to happen." Willow whispered to her childhood friend - Amity seemed a little bit mad at what was going on, she tackled Boscha away from Luz and started slapping her quite fiercely.</p><p>Poor Luz backed away in fear when Amity just suddenly attacked Boscha - the green haired witch yelled obscenities at the three-eyed witch until Willow managed to separate them. "Amity, chill. Boscha, keep your mits to yourself." Willow scolded them - Amity had already gotten hold of Luz and pushed her to the floor, kissing her passionately with a sense of urgency. "You belong to <em>me.</em>" Amity growled into Luz's ear between kisses.</p><p>Boscha scowled. "I don't need or want help from you, you're just half a witch who will <strong>never </strong>amount to anything more than a doormat." She huffed, standing up. "That's rich coming from the <em>slut</em> whose eyes could be mistaken for a human fidget spinner." Willow retorted, shoving Boscha up against the wall and roughly kissing her.</p><p>The urgent kisses Amity was giving to Luz eventually melted into something much more romantic, breaking away from time to time to whisper into the human's ear and to breathe - the same cannot be said for Willow and Boscha, Willow was still roughly making out with Boscha against the wall and not letting up, Willow had learned how to breathe through her nose but she was kind of suffocating Boscha.</p><p>It was only when Boscha started to go limp that Willow finally broke their kiss to let her breathe - only to start nipping and licking at the Potion Witches' throat and neck, which to be honest wasn't helping with her need to breathe.</p><p>Amity had planned it all expertly - she'd borrowed some toys from her sister Emira's 'toy chest' which she so <em>expertly</em> hid behind the mirror in her bedroom, knowing how Emira got she wouldn't even notice that two or three of her 'toys' were missing from the chest because she'd be too busy with her girlfriend Viney - who she also shared with Edric, her twin brother.</p><p>The youngest Blight just smirked as she bound Luz's hands together, laying her down on her back on the bed, a jade green silicone strap-on around Amity's waist - plunging it inside of the latina's cunt and pounding away mercilessly. "You better be good for your master my pet and I might just reward you." She whispered hotly against Luz's neck as she began to leave multiple hickeys in some <strong>very visible</strong> places - Amity had a whip or may haps a riding crop in her right hand while her left was holding onto Luz's shoulder.</p><p>As for Willow - she had tied Boscha's wrists together and just sort of pegged her to the wall, then did the same to her ankles but had her legs spread - Willow had gagged Boscha with a red ball-gag that had been borrowed from Emira, then she held up an eight inch long, 4.9 inch girth, purple dildo with a remote vibrating function. "This will be the most fun I have ever had." Willow teased, shoving it inch by inch into Boscha's snatch, once it was inside she turned the vibrating function up to two - of the levels of intensity there were at least five, with one being the lowest and five being the strongest. Yeah, for some random reason Emira Blight wouldn't settle for just three settings.</p><p>Then Willow took it up a notch and turned the intensity up to three - she had also brought a plant with her, using plant magic Willow fucked Boscha in the ass as well, obviously having a little too much fun with the plant for Boscha's liking - but it's not like the pinkette really had a say in any of this.</p><p>Luz and Amity were in an entirely different position now - with Luz on her knees and hands on the bed as Amity teased the latina's anus with the tip of the riding crop, then brought it down across her backside in a swift, sharp movement - still thrusting the silicone shaft in and out of her. "You were a good girl but even good girls need to be <strong>punished </strong>sometimes, you're still my good little bitch though - aren't you?" She husked, Luz nodded vigorously.</p><p>While fucking Boscha with one plant vine there was another inside Willow - Willow who was whispering some very degrading obscenities in Boscha's pointed ear, turning it up to four left Boscha visibly trembling from pleasure. "You're not only a slut but a whore, I've seen the darker side of your Penstagram and even looked in your browser history, how many people have you fucked? About how many guys was it? <em>Eleven</em> older guys just for cash - how would your parents feel if I told them their daughter was whoring around for extra cash? How many nights have you spent with different girls because you couldn't stop how <em>thirsty </em>you got?"</p><p>Just as both Luz and Boscha were about to reach orgasmic bliss Amity and Willow pulled away - leaving the two edging and practically begging for release. "Ready to switch?" Amity asked, Willow gave an affirmative nod, turning off the vibrating feature and removing both the dildo and the gag, bringing her plant over to Amity's bedside.</p><p>Amity just smirked devilishly at Boscha as she removed the strap-on, she untied the pinkette from the wall but held her by the hair and shoved her face into her own cunt. "Start licking or I'll throw you outside without a single stitch of clothing - better yet I could stick you into Edric's <strong>Sex </strong><strong>Dungeon</strong> and let him have at you all he wants." Amity growled, pushing down on Boscha's head harder.</p><p>Willow had tied Luz to the bed posts - fully spread out, she allowed her plant to go to work on Luz's cunt and ass, she attached a small remote vibrator to each of the latina's breasts - turning the setting to one, Luz was obviously a little more fragile in comparison to Boscha - that and she also happens to be her bestfriend, so of course she'd be a bit more gentle.</p><p>The plant witch began to gently pepper kisses along the human's neck up to her mouth, kissing her passionately and lightly sucking on her bottom lip - she obliged and opened her mouth, her tongue immediately submitting to Willow's as their french-kiss intensified.</p><p>When it came down to who was the first to cum between Willow and Amity - it was Amity that came first, a hand clapped over her mouth as she screamed loudly, cumming on Boscha's face. Willow came not too long after as Luz was fingering her, nearly going limp from the pleasure.</p><p>Amity and Willow moved both girls to the middle of the room and then removed any toys they had been using, Amity smirked at Willow who nodded in agreement - both girls grabbing double-sided dildos that were about six inches long and 4.5 inches in girth, each girl first pushing one end inside themself before pushing the other end into their partner.</p><p>Willow was scissoring with Boscha and Amity was sitting with Luz laying down in front of her, and at first it was a bit uncomfortable for Willow and Boscha to get into the motions of scissoring.</p><p>Amity had decidedly sound-proofed her bedroom so that they could be as loud as they wanted, happily going at it with Luz for a little until she decided to change positions - laying down and letting Luz lay on top. "You're a good girl, but please be gentle with your master." Amity said, smiling lightly and moaning softly - she was still coming down from her previous high so she was still a little sensitive. Although the same could not be said for Willow and Boscha who were going at it quite roughly and moaning loudly to their hearts content.</p><p>When Boscha and Luz finally reached their peaks they found that they were overcome with a sense of euphoria, and were then met with orgasmic bliss - all four laying exhausted on the bedroom floor, panting and sweating, Amity and Luz had passed out - one laying on top of the other. Boscha just shook her head before getting into her sleeping bag, Willow carefully picked both of the unconscious girls up and moved them onto the bed. "Night guys, we should do this again sometime.</p><hr/><p>Edric, Emira, and Viney all stared at the four girls from out on the balcony. "Holy hell, I wish I had been in on that!" Edric pouted, Emira had a dark blush coating most of her face as well as her ears - she was at a loss for words. Viney was just looking away with her hands over her face. <em>"Why do I always end up seeing these things?" </em>She muttered.</p><p>
  <strong>This took twodays to finish writing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I spent all of my free time today just trying to finish this. (9/22/2020)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope this was up to your expectations CapMorgan55.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>Viney accidentally breaks the fourth wall and transcends chapters.</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Authors' Note #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Yes, another Authors' Note)</p><p> </p><p>Alright, so this recently came to my attention of my own accord.</p><p>I've noticed that most requested chapters are smuts, lemon, rape, etc.</p><p>Then I see that there aren't really any fluffy/wholesome chapters that <em>don't </em>involve someone gettin' laid,</p><p>Not to mention the fact that we don't see any actual guys involved in this aside from watching or being on the sidelines.</p><p>I get you people love smut, but <strong><em>DAMN!</em></strong></p><p>I didn't think you'd love it so much that this thing got over <em>three thousand </em>hits in only EIGHT days!</p><p>(Make that over four thousand hits in nine days)</p><p>Like, are you people seriously stalking this? Okay then, that's cool.</p><p> </p><p>Remember!</p><p>
  <strong>You can request pure fluff chapters!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It doesn't NEED to contain smut to be here!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Personally I love me some good, cute, wholesome floof.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I don't really know where I'm going to go with the next two chapters,</p><p>One of them is supposed to contain some fluff,</p><p>I hope you have a wonderful day/afternoon/night!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Omegaverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As we see yet another interesting request has come to my attention, this one contains yet another omegaverse scenario.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omegaverse Beta Edition</p><p>Dom! Amity x Dom! Luz</p><p>Library Hideout</p><p>"Call it hatefuck"</p><p>Age +2 Years</p><hr/><p>The full moon was a mere few days away, and with the school being full of werewolves, vampires, witches, and elves there was a lot that could so easily go wrong - but that's not what we're going to be focusing on.</p><p>Seeing as the werewolf pack in the school was based off the A/B/O hierarchy with nothing else inbetween the three and this usually caused a lot of problems, but the scales are especially off kilter with the previous Alpha having graduated after the prior year ended - meaning the werewolves not only have no leader but the betas would all start fighting to become the alpha.</p><p>Out of the nine betas in the school only three remain, each one having been the victor against the other six, right now we have two of the betas standing off in the hallway - Amity Blight and Boscha, and Amity feels no remorse or regret about fighting her 'friend' and embarrassing her in front of the entire school.</p><p>There they stand, about a foot apart from one another on Hexside's Grudgby field, each wearing a confident expression and as the bell sounds they launch at one another - one of them fully transforming before the other even had a chance, knocking them down and then throwing them across the field. "Amity wins!" Someone at the foot of the bleachers says.</p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p>Even after Amity won the fight against Boscha there was still one other beta left - they were evenly matched, Luz may not be as powerful as Amity but she was far quicker and nimble. They clashed daily and neither one seemed to be winning, the principal got extremely tired with the disarray in the werewolf pack and was tempted to make both the girls alphas, but that would really only serve to make the fighting even worse.</p><p>Then Luz met the twins, and they snuck into the library the night of the Wailing Star to find Amity's diary, which Luz seemed just as infatuated with reading it as well as trying to stop the twins from taking it - and let's just say they got caught, and what did the twins do? Ran off snickering like assholes - leaving Luz to take the fall for them.</p><p>The beta felt panic rising up in her chest. "I-I-I-I can explain!" She began, but was cut off as the secret door closed behind Amity and cast the room into darkness. "I really can't even begin to word just how <em>pissed off </em>I am, you made me look like a fool in front of our packmates and my mentor, you snuck into <strong>MY </strong>secret hideout - read my diary, MY PERSONAL DIARY! Then you have the gull to say you have some EXPLANATION to cover your ass?!" Amity snarled from the darkness.</p><p>Luz suddenly felt magic swirling around her and was soon hit by cold air against bare skin - she felt more panic rising in her stomach as she felt a pair of hands push her back against the desk in the room, the hands which were only slightly smaller than her own roamed across her body and shoulders. "You're pretty skinny for a beta." Amity added, scraping her teeth over Luz's collarbone - making the brunette shiver. "And you're pretty short for a beta." Luz retorted, nipping at Amitys' ear. "Don't talk about my height!" Amity growled but moaned when she felt a small bite on her right ear.</p><p>The brunette nipped at Amitys' pointy ear again - while Amity played with her hair. "I hate you..." Amity growled when Luz started to grope her breast and ass. "Then we'll call it hatefuck, you <em>little</em> bitch." This pissed Amity off - she tugged on Luzs' hair and threw her to the floor, pouncing on her after she landed.</p><p>The pale werewolf sat on Luzs' stomach, snarling at her - but since she had become aroused by having her ear bitten and her breasts played with, her juices coated the brunettes' stomach - she gasped and cried out as the feeling of heat hit her, Luz reached up and gently pushed her finger against Amitys' clit, causing the girl to cum - Amity nearly doubled over, she reached back and grabbed something from the drawer of her desk and shoved it inside Luzs' wet cunt, it was a pink dildo, she thrusted it in and out of the other beta quite roughly. "<strong>WHO'S THE LITTLE GIRL?!</strong>" Amity snarled. "M-Me!" Luz whimpered.</p><p>Amity nodded. "Then who is the alpha?" She asked, baring her teeth as she stopped moving the dildo - leaving Luz on edge. "Y-You are!" Luz gasped out, the green haired werewolf nodded. "That's a good bitch.~" She cooed, using magic to keep the phallus moving as she bent down and bit into Luzs' shoulder - marking her as her own.</p><p>After that Amity became the alpha and Luz became a submissive little omega who followed her mate everywhere like a little puppy.</p><p>Willow never looked at them the same way ever again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FUCKING CHAPTER!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Though I hope the extremely long wait was worth it.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this chapter is going to be more of a lime than a lemon, kind of fluffy to say the least.<br/>Also the events are a little different, Amity doesn't hate Luz and she's secretly friends with Willow!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Age +1 Year</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horrible parents, one messed up morning.</p><p>Small Forest Clearing</p><p>Supply Closet</p><p>Amity x Luz</p><p>Cuts and bruises - art and friendship.</p><hr/><p>Luz happily walked up the steps of Hexside school for Witches and Demons with her friends Willow and Gus beside her, chatting away as they walked down the hallway - soon splitting up to go to their respective classes.</p><p>As Luz made her way to class she heard someone crying, she glanced around and headed toward the sound - she found herself standing in front of a supply closet, as she opened the door and peered inside she saw none other than Amity Blight - covered in scratches, bleeding from her arms and shoulder, a dark red hand-print on the left side of her face.</p><p>The human was taken aback by the appearance of the Top Student, the most popular girl in the whole school - bleeding and looking broken, huddled up near some boxes with her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried - apparently her nose was also bleeding.</p><p>Luz was absolutely <em>horrified</em> at the state that Amity was in, sure they weren't friends but they weren't enemies either. "And scoop!" Luz said, scooping Amity up in her arms and carried her out of the closet, then went to find a student from the Healing Track with Amity still in her arms.</p><p>
  <em>Weak nerd arms who?</em>
</p><p>After finally finding one of the Healing Track students and getting Amity fixed up, Luz took Amity to class. "You're late Miss- what happened to Miss Blight?" The teacher asked. "Long story short, I haven't the slightest clue - I just kind of found her." Was Luz's reply, setting Amity down in her seat but not leaving.</p><p>When she was asked to leave she refused - saying she wanted to stay with Amity and help her through the day because of her injuries, and that's how it was for almost the entire day.</p><p>Other students gave her the stink eye, wishing they were able to get so close to Amity as she had with such little effort, some felt respect for Luz, there were the envious people, the admiring kind, and the indifferent kind.</p><p>Mostly they just stared as Luz carried Amity into the lunch hall, a large smile plastered on her face while Amity was hiding a deep rouge blush against Luz's chest - the brunette sat down with Amity in her lap, one arm supporting the jade and mint haired witch. "What happened to Amity?" Gus asked. "Honestly, I really don't know - I found her in the supply closet, bruised and bleeding." Luz left out the part that Amity had been crying and looking like an abused puppy.</p><p>The witchling was still blushing as the human offered her some of her lunch, she gladly took it and just leaned against Luz's chest as the brunette held her close. "Have you been with her all day? I never saw you in class." Willow finally decided to break the momentary silence. "Yeah, she's still bleeding from some places and I didn't want her to pass out and then not have anyone find her for a whole hour. Sure we aren't friends but we're not enemies, I'm not cruel like her parents or a retarded bitch like Boscha." Luz replied. "I HEARD THAT!" Boscha yelled from her seat two tables over. "NO ONE CARES BOSCHA! IT'S TRUE!" Luz yelled back, covering Amity's pointed ears which were covered in the same blush that was on her face.</p><p>After that, Luz was mostly silent apart from a few words here and there or asking Amity if she needed anything, and by the end of lunch Amity felt like she would be able to stand up - she was proved to be wrong the moment she tried to stand up, her legs shook violently and she began to collapse, a pair of arms went under her own and hoisted her back to her feet. "You should be more careful, Blight." Luz said, grinning.</p><p>Luz hoisted Amity back up and onto her back, her pale arms wrapped around the latina's neck - Luz held onto the witchling's ankles, carrying her to her next class and sitting beside her. "Miss Noceda, go to your class." The teacher insisted. "<strong>No</strong> sir, she's <em>staying</em> with me." Amity said, smacking the teacher's hand away from Luz. "Y-Yes Miss Blight." The teacher stuttered and backed away.</p><p>By the end of the day Amity had smacked a total of five hands, two teachers and three students - one of which was Boscha. As Luz carried Amity home she stopped in the middle of a floral forest clearing, setting Amity down in the grass as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Hold still, okay?" Luz asked, looking up at Amity and then back at the paper - vigorously drawing.</p><p>When she finished drawing she showed Amity, it was a very detailed picture of her - with a fine line between her minty undercut and her jade green hair, even having drawn her ears and earrings to a fine T. "I-I-It is very beautiful, thank you Luz." The witchling was blushing a deep rouge from her ears to her collarbone.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment before Amity felt a slight <em>itch</em>, a need to do something - slowly moving her hand toward the bottom of her uniform, but Luz stopped her - moving Amity's hand back. "Let <strong>me </strong>help<strong> you</strong>." She husked into the jade haired girls' ear.</p><p>Slowly she pushed past the rim of Amity's pants, maneuvering her hand to reach past the hem of the witchling's panties and gently pressing a single finger to her folds, watching her shiver slightly and bite her lip to suppress what could have only been a moan or a gasp.</p><p>A smile crept onto Luz's lightly flushed face, the high and mighty Amity Blight was made vulnerable in mere seconds by only a single finger, how very adorable this was in Luz's opinion - but she pushed aside that fact, Amity was still wounded and probably scarred for the rest of her life by what ever was the thing that harmed her.</p><p>This light and soft caress continued for a few minutes before Luz began to push two fingers inside the green haired girl, standing up and holding her steady with one arm while the other went to work on exploring Amity's cunt - her other hand traced soothing patterns into the witchlings' side, shoulder, and arm.</p><p>It didn't take much to bring Amity over the edge - she started panting and gasping and moaning louder in pitch as she clutched at Luz's shirt, soon she fell over the edge and into a blissful feeling of euphoria - screaming to the highest heaven before slumping against Luz as she came down from the explosive high. "Feel better now, Blight?" Asked Luz, running her clean hand up Amity's arm to cup her cheek. "Mhm..." Was all she got in reply from the young witch.</p><p>Luz tilted Amity's head up and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips as she began to pick her up. "Lets get you home." She smiled, stroking a thumb across a pale cheek. "N-No... Please don't... I don't want to go back home..." She begged, Luz was confused by this. "Why? Did something happen at home?" She asked, looking at Amity with an expression riddled with concern. "I... Get <em>abused by my parents</em> at home... They expect a <strong>lot </strong>from me, and I try hard to live up to their expectations but it's never good enough..." She sobbed, Luz felt a tingle run up her spine - oh she was gonna have a serious <strong><em>talk </em></strong>with Amity's parents!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Probably should have put an abuse warning at the beginning of the chapter,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>but that would have kind of spoiled the story, wouldn't it?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>This lovely chapter goes out to a guest named 'gay'!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope you all enjoyed this wholesome chapter of Amity's first time!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Remember to comment, kudos if you haven't already, and stay tuned!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Neko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, since I wrote 'Unplanned Development' and didn't make a chapter here for neko x witch, I'm gonna change this up a bit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: CAT PUNS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Human Owl House AU</p><p>17 Years</p><p>Human! Amity Blight x Neko! Luz Noceda</p><p>Fluff all around!</p><p>Cat Puns.</p><p>She never saw this coming.</p>
<hr/><p>Grudgby was the name of the sport, Amity was the name of the captain and star player of the team, lots of people - both guys and girls - were into her, whether it was for her looks, lineage, status, grades, or the fact that she is <em>the</em> richest girl in the whole city - she didn't care, so far her only love was for sport, grades, her friend circle, her teammates, and her siblings - who were undoubtedly the most mischievous, trouble makers in the entire school district.</p><p>Amity is very popular at school for who she is, but she's also one of the most feared students - however nice she may seem, she was in fact quite mean, a bully - her parents pretty much made her that way.</p><p>When school was over for the day and Amity was heading for her car to go home she was stopped by the sound of barking and hissing from nearby, so she went to investigate.</p><p>Moving quietly through the trees and bushes that lined the school's parking lot - Amity came upon a sight she'd never seen before in her entire seventeen years of living.</p><p>Three big black dogs standing over a munchkin sized cat with long, matted brown fur - so cute and helpless, she had to do something!</p><p>So she reached into her pocket and clasped her fingers around her pocket-knife, then she reached down and grabbed a club-like stick - which she then hurled at the dogs, catching one of them on the head and sending two of them running, the final dog stood its ground - she pulled out her pocket-knife and slashed at the dog, nicking it on the bridge of its nose and then it hurled itself after the first two.</p><p>The wee little kitty was shaking in its furry boots out of pure terror, and with gentle hands she scooped up the little cat and carried it to the car, then she drove to the vet.</p><p>After the trip to the vet the little kitty looked a lot better, the crust under its eyes and nose was gone, it was free of fleas and ticks, had its shots and vaccinations, the extra fur having been cut away to reveal the adorable little love-bug underneath. "I'll call you Luzura, after my favorite book character." Amity smiled, a genuine smile.</p><p>She had bought two pet bowls - one for water and one for food, a cozy pet bed, toys, treats, and a plush fish scented catnip, including an adjustable violet purple collar with a gold colored tag.</p><p>After a month of letting 'Luzura' settle in and Amity's parents finding out, it was time for 'bring your pet to school day', to which any kids with pet allergies stayed home.</p><p>Boscha showed off her cute doggo with pale fur, it was even wearing glasses. "Its funny because dogs don't wear glasses." She chuckled, holding the shaking animal close. "Her name is Flower, she was abused by her previous owners - I might have stolen her but she's far safer with me." Then Jerbo showed them his mini-dog Barcus - who was also wearing glasses and a purple shirt. "This is Barcus." Was all he said.</p><p>Finally it was Amity's turn. "Alright, so I'm gonna need all of mew to seriously calm down, she's purr-y sensitive and if someone so much as hurts her then I will <em>tear them apart</em>." She said, glaring - the others began to whisper. "Did she just make cat puns?"</p><p>Then she carefully reached into a carrier that was behind her and gently picked up the contents, she proceeded to place it's contents on her lap - a short furred but fluffy brown cat, only a bit bigger than an adult munchkin - in its mouth was the mini fish plush. "Guys, meet Luzura, I rescued her a little over a month ago - she was in a small area of trees and bushes off the side of the parking lot, and was being attacked by some dogs. I love her a lot, I guess you could say she's the <strong>cats' meow.</strong>" To which she promptly burst out into a fit of giggles alongside Boscha.</p><p>After placing all the pets down in a makeshift playpen the students began to eat lunch - Amity kept a watchful eye on Luzura and the dogs, apparently she was the only one with a cat in her class.</p><p>Barcus had a book under his paws and it looked like he was reading, Flower was watching the other two while Luzura played with her toy fish.</p><p>The teachers entered the room - Eda Clawthorne and her sister Lilith Clawthorne, Eda had brought her pets with her - she had lived as a feral person in her late teens and her only companions were a below average sized wolf named King and a little brown owl named Owlbert.</p><p>King kept far away from the smaller creatures because he was unsure of them, Owlbert on the other hand was hopping around Barcus - both Flower and Luzura had opted to move to the corner and away from the owl as well as the sight of the wolf.</p><p>Amity blessed the heavens when the day finally came to an end - picking up the clearly shook munchkin and placing her back into the carrier, and headed home.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>About two months later something weird happened.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Boscha was going away for summer break and couldn't bring Flower with her, so she left her in the hands of Amity because she knows how capable the youngest Blight is when it comes to pets.</p><p>The Blight girl was minding her own business as she walked down the hallway - looking for Flower and Luzura but not having any luck finding them.</p><p>As Amity was walking down the empty hallway that once housed her brother and sister - they had moved out a month ago to live free of their parents - she heard voices. "No, I think she's starting to become suspicious of our behaviour." Someone whispered, but she was unable to hear the name that was said. "I get that much, but what about yours? Have you told <em>her </em>yet?" Replied a second voice.</p><p>"Are you <strong>kitten </strong>me? What would I say to her? 'Hi I am your cat'? What do you take meow for?" The first voice came again. "It isn't <em>my</em> fault that she's getting suspicious of us, Willow. You're the one that <strong>transformed </strong>into a five foot three wolf on two legs and then landed a thug in the hospital." The first voice insisted.</p><p>The closer Amity got to the source of the bickering the more prominent the words became. "How was I supposed to control that? He tried to <em>kidnap </em>her right in front of me!" Protested the second. "That still isn't a good reason to land him very literally in a hospital!" The first one replied.</p><p>Amity slowly peeked around the door frame of Emira's old bedroom, inside the mostly empty room was a short, chubby, pale skinned girl with dark blue-green hair and glasses - as well as a taller girl with a carmel complexion, brown eyes, and chocolate brown hair - both girls wore similar outfits, the shorter one wore a dark grey and green uniform while the taller one sported the same attire but in purple, the former wore a pink collar while the latter was wearing a <em>purple collar</em>, both collars were uncannily similar to that of Luzura and Flower's own.</p><p>What really threw Amity off was that both of the strangers had animal ears and tails, the one called Willow had pointy dog ears and a curled tail, the one whose name was not spoken had round tipped cat ears and a fluffy tail. "I like my master, she's kind and caring despite how mean everyone says she is - I don't ever see her be mean to anyone." Said the neko. "That's probably because of you, Luz." Replied Willow. "You bring out the best in everyone, including bullies like your master." Continued the dog-girl.</p><p>The moment Amity heard the name of the second girl it hit her like a brick - <em>Luzura is a neko. </em>How did that even happen? Was she always like that - a neko? Slowly she stepped inside. "Flower? Luzura?" She called - pretending she hadn't heard their conversation. "Good gravy! Hurry! We gotta transform back!" Luz whisper-yelled to Willow. "We can't! Not until tomorrow!" Willow replied - the two of them backing away and into a corner.</p><p>Unfortunately Amity found exactly where they went. "What the literal fluff happened to you two?" She asked, crossing her arms, looking the two animal girls up and down. "I-I-I can explain!" Luz said, waving her hands frantically. "Alright, explain this then." Amity gestured at the two of them.</p><p>Luz gulped. "Well, you see... I'm a Neko - a cat girl, I have at least two different forms, my normal form and my cat form, you know me as the cat." She explained, then looked to Willow. "I wouldn't say I'm a werewolf - mostly because I turn into a dog, I'm not exactly sure <em>what </em>I am, aside from being a wolfdog." Willow explained.</p><p>After taking a few moments to process the information all Amity could do was shrug. "Okay, this is weird and I don't quite understand it - <em>but </em>I don't control what you both turn into. Flower- I mean Willow, if you haven't told Boscha about this you <strong>need </strong>to tell her when she gets back, as for you Luz - I honestly don't know how to feel about this." She said, spreading her hands wide apart to show how hard the situation is to comprehend for her.</p><p>Things were a little awkward between the three of them for a couple of days - but Amity eventually got over the fact that her pet is an actual person, well... It's hard to explain really.</p><p>What Amity didn't expect was that she'd started to fall in love with Luz - it started out as a soft fluttering of wings in her stomach whenever she thought of the cat girl, then her face would become flushed whenever she spoke to Luz or if she heard her purring, and by the time that another month had passed by during this development Amity's heart would hammer against her ribcage rapidly at any interaction she had with Luz.</p><p>She obviously spent time with Willow so as to not neglect the poor girl, but whenever she was alone she would just doodle aimlessly in her notebook - usually she ended up drawing something of Luz, and hearts - lots of hearts.</p><p>One late afternoon was an occasion unknown to her, Luz led her outside to a cliff overlooking the sea far below - as the sun was setting over the ocean, casting a beautiful array of colors across the sky - ranging from pink, orange, gold, and faded blue.</p><p>Luz turned around to look at Amity, an unreadable expression on her face - her ears twitching slightly. "Amity, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while..." The brunette began, taking Amity's hands in her own and leaning toward her, feeling the humans' breath caress her neck. "W-What would that be?" Amity asked, biting her lip. "<strong>I love you so much...</strong>" Those five words hit the teenage girl like a truck - <em>Luz loves her </em>and honestly she couldn't be happier, she was high up and over the moon! "I love you too..." Amity whispered, and then Luz kissed her.</p><p>She was finally happy, not only had she made two new friends in the past month, but she finally found someone to love and cherish, to call more than her equal - to call her her girlfriend.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love cats, this was filled with fluff, cat puns, and a fluffy cat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>It's so cute it could make someone sick. XD</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>This chapter goes out to 'Bigtime12'.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Stay tuned!</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thinking of starting yet another story. LOL<br/>Should I though?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Heart of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heart of friendship never fades, even if forgotten it is buried deep within ones' own conscious...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major Fluff! Contains backstory, minor character death, minor depression, exposition, and mentions of past abuse.<br/>Buckle in people!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Forever Friends</strong>
</p><p>Amity Blight x Cursed! Luz Noceda</p><p>Fluff</p><p>Drama</p><p>'At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life.'</p><p>(Paul J Hicks)</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Amity 1st POV;</strong>
</p><p>When I was very young - before I met Willow, my best friend was a human girl named Luz, we were inseparable at the ages of four, five, and six - we did almost everything together, we shared the pain, we laughed, we cried together, we ran together, we even learned together, my parents only approved of her because her step-dad was a powerful witch with a lot of money and authority - just like them.</p><p>We were so happy together - at least we were at that moment in time, but then tragedy struck - Luz lost her mother to the Slitherbeast down on The Knee - or so I was told, for a week my friend had been very sad, we both cried a lot - her more so than me.</p><p>Then one day she and her step-dad came to my home. "It was very nice knowing you Sir Alador and Lady Odalia, but unfortunately we are moving away." He said curtly, Luz and I ran to each other. "I don't want you to leave!" I remember saying to her. "I don't want to leave either!" I remember her telling me - then her father dragged her away from me, kicking and crying and protesting - I tried to run after them but my older brother held me back.</p><p>It's been almost nine years since I last saw her - I spent the rest of my sixth year of age in a deep depression over losing my closest friend, Emira and Edric did all they could to help me forget, and then one day I met a young witch named Willow - you probably know the rest...</p><p>I remember the abomination incident with incredible clarity, there was a lot of running, yelling, and annoying things happened and Principal Bump got involved, so to sum it up in short - <em><strong>worst day ever.</strong></em></p><hr/><p>
  <b>Luz 1st POV;</b>
</p><p>I don't remember much from my childhood, I remember my mother died when I was six - my real father was never around, my step-dad moved us away from our home near the skull of the Isles to the very far reaches down south past the knee.</p><p>One thing from my childhood I remember with surprising clarity - I used to have a friend up north, but my step-dad took me away from them - for a few years I was subject to physical, mental, and verbal abuse, it was horrible - one day my step-dad never came home, I waited - first a day went by, a week, half a month went by and he never came back, I was finally free of him!</p><p>When I turned eleven I started the journey to the northern side of the Boiling Isles, back to my first home and my childhood friend - I don't remember much of the journey, but I do remember being attacked by mysterious people cloaked in white - faces adorned with bird masks, then, <strong>darkness...</strong></p><p>When I woke up I was alone in the middle of the forest, my <em>everything</em> ached - a woman with wild hair found me and took me in, I've been living with her for three years - almost four, there are some days I don't remember, I just black out and when I come-to I'm always laying on the floor somewhere, sometimes I'd end up on the ground outside or in a small clearing of broken trees.</p><p>It happened again just this morning, I was outside the house and reading a book when I blacked out once again - but this time when I woke up I had absolutely<em> no </em>idea of where I was or how I got there.</p><p>
  <strong>In short, I'm completely lost.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Amity was preparing for another day of school, and when she and her siblings went outside there was an enormous beast bound to the ground by ropes a couple feet away from the front door, its legs trapped beneath it and its mouth bound shut. "Did dad leave out another one of his demon traps?" Edric asked. "Apparently." Emira said in reply.</p><p>The youngest Blight found that she was drawn to the beast - for what reason she did not know, it was quite large - appearing to be taller than Emperor Belos, but she couldn't quite tell. It was covered in dark brown fur with lighter brown stripes on its legs as well as its belly, throat, and half of its tail, on its forehead was a black crescent moon - its eyes a pitch black color, ominous but intriguing.</p><p>She kept stepping closer to the beast despite not trying to move at all, something <em>compelled </em>her to move forward, to free the beast. <em>"Help me, I can't move." </em>Merely a voice that was not her own echoing inside of her mind - it was both a familiar voice and not at the same time.</p><p>Edric and Emira saw their sister moving toward the beast. "Mittens, no!" They yelled in unison - but she kept moving as if she didn't hear them, she took out a knife and started cutting through the ropes that bound the wolf in place, her sister and brother desperately calling out to her - but their calls fell on deaf ears.</p><p>They had to stop her, so they began running toward her - <em><strong>too late</strong></em>, Amity cut the last rope that bound the creatures' snout closed and to the ground, it began to rise to its full height - an enormous creature that was indeed taller than Emperor Belos.</p><p>As the twins raced toward their sister the demon let out a loud, feral snarl, it had scars on its legs and back, its throat and shoulders, it stood over Amity - daring her siblings to even <em>try </em>to get any closer. "N-Nice demon, w-we just want our sister back." Emira said, stepping closer to it, receiving another snarl as the beast moved forward.</p><p>Amity couldn't put her finger on it but something about the beast standing over her seemed vaguely familiar, like a faint memory of her childhood long since forgotten - like the rose that blooms at noon as the jay sings in June, a line of poetry from when she was nine.</p><p>She tried to hold it back but it was about five times her size and not to mention stronger and probably weighs more than four hundred pounds, she couldn't win this fight with brute-force - so she'd have to try winning it with intellect.</p><p>What does she know about this Beast? It obviously isn't a demon, it's had a hard time - so many scars, there's some fur missing from its face - someone burnt it.</p><p>Then comes the fact it was trying to <strong>protect </strong>her from her siblings - had she met this beast before and forgotten? She was fairly certain she would remember something this big.</p><p>It went to attack her siblings - she ran to stand in front of it. "STOP!" She yelled, her arms wide spread, the beast stopped - it's dark grey eyes widening and it dropped its paw, whimpering softly at Amity - lowering to the ground and staring up at her with eyes that had turned brown, vaguely familiar.</p><p>Amity moved forward and placed her hand on its snout, it closed its eyes and smiled. "I can't put my finger on it, but somehow I think I know you." She said, her siblings looked confused. "Mittens get away from that demon!" Edric yelled, the beast snarled. "Shut up Ed." Emira said through her teeth. "Unless you <em>want </em>that Beast to <strong>kill </strong>her."</p><p>When Edric tried to approach his sister the beast growled at him - it picked up his little sister by her shirt and took off with her on its back. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Edric yelled. "Ed! Watch your language!" Emira said, whacking her brother. "Should we go after them?" Asked Edric. "It might kill her if we chase it." The female twin pointed out. "It tried to protect her from <em>us. </em>I'm fairly certain it won't hurt her." Pointed out the male twin.</p><p>With Amity and the Beast...</p><p>Amity did <strong>not </strong>expect the beast to bring her to a lone house in the middle of an autumn forest near the top of the Boiling Isles - there was an owl face in the door, it looked so real. "Hoot! Welcome back, hoot hoot!" Then it <strong><em>spoke, </em></strong>the beast chuffed in response and dropped Amity onto the grass in front of the house.</p><p>It pushed her toward the door - as if telling her to go inside, so she did, once inside she climbed up the stairs came upon a room with the door left ajar - there on the desk was a photo of the abomination thing, Willow, and Gus.</p><p>She was at first confused, then she realized that this was that 'abominations' own home - the beast climbed onto the roof and poked its head in through the window just as Amity was opening up a small book.</p><p>Amity began to read. "'Dear dairy; it has been about eight years since my step-dad took me away from my best friend, I only vaguely remember her by this time - she had brown hair and pretty golden eyes and pale skin, my step-father disappeared when I was a little under eleven years old, if he's dead I don't really care - I've been hurt by him so many times, and if he's alive I hope that I never see him ever again. Apparently something happened to me inbetween then and now that I don't remember, but I met this girl a few days ago after I met Willow and Gus, <strong>she's really </strong><strong>pretty</strong>, but I don't think I'll see her again - she hates me. Her hair is green and brown and in a small ponytail, and her eyes are uncannily familiar - a beautiful golden color brighter than everything I've seen before.'"</p><p>When she finished reading the diary entry she saw there was two words at the bottom of the page. "'Luz Noceda.'" She read aloud, her voice catching in her throat. "S-She's alive?..." Tears began to flow down her cheeks, she held the diary to her chest. "All this time... She was right in front of me..." She hiccuped, the beast licked the tears from her face as it began to shrink and climb in through the window.</p><p>The beast was then surrounded by a blinding light and once the light faded it had turned into a girl with round ears. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Ami." Luz said, hugging Amity who had broken down into heartbreaking sobs. "W-W-Where have y-you been all these years?!" The witchling suddenly shouted - pushing Luz forcefully onto the bed and towering over her. "I w-was far below the Knee of the Isles! My step-dad limited my contact with people and would beat me to near death every night! I cried myself to sleep for five years! Look what he did to my face!" Luz managed to get out between sobs, pointing to the burn on the left side of her face.</p><p>The two girls spent the next hour crying, both yelling at each other and then just hugging it out in the end, when Eda came home she found Luz and her sisters' apprentice sleeping cuddled up on Luzs' bed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I'm not quite sure who requested this,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BUT IT TOOK FOUR DAYS TO WRITE!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Enjoy this chapter, because this story needs a hiatus.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Viney in a Sex Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One night Viney stays over at the Blight Mansion in Edric and Emira's room, Edric wakes up and decides he needs a bit of attention, Emira finds out and becomes needy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Threesome - Sex Dungeon - Masturbation - Twincest - Mentions of a previous chapter.<br/>Emira gets shy about something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Threesome in the Blight Manor</strong>
</p><p>Dom! Edric x Sub! Viney x Emira</p><p>
  <em>Sex Dungeon,</em>
</p><p>Ed is a needy teen,</p><p>Em is a simple girl with simple needs,</p><p>Viney must fulfill the needs of twins.</p><p>Lil but of floof.</p><hr/><p>It was a late night, a few days after Amity's own slumber party which was a foursome worth seeing, Edric woke up in the middle of the night after having a bit of a <em>sticky</em> dream about having sex with his little sister - upon looking down he had some 'morning' wood.</p><p>Edric grit his teeth when he realized that both his sister and their girlfriend were still asleep, he kicked off his blanket and pulled his boxers down - freeing his erected member, wrapping a hand around it he began to work himself over.</p><p>He was surprised to feel someone wrap their lips around the head of his cock, he looked down and saw Viney holding her bangs back and staring up at him as she began to lick and suck - a lewd face she made indeed, he smirked down at her and sat up so that she was laying in front of him on her stomach with her head between his legs.</p><p>Edric let out a groan when she began to take more of his cock into her mouth and then into her throat, when she began to gag but gave him a thumbs up he was unsure if he should stop or not - the gagging woke Emira up.</p><p>At first, Emira thought someone was choking, and when she realized that Viney wasn't in the bed with her she panicked.</p><p>Then she glanced over and saw that Viney was sucking on her brothers' cock, a deep pink blush coating her face as she began to become overheated in her pajamas, stripping off her pants and then pulling her night shirt over her head, she was a little over a C-Cup to be truthful and her breasts bounced when freed from her shirt.</p><p>She watched her brother orally fuck Viney and couldn't help herself, pinching her nipples and playing with herself, she let out a gasp that caught the attention of Edric and Viney. "Sis?" "Babe?" The two said at the same time, turning to look at Emira who was a whimpering and mewling mess, arching up as she lay on her back - her mouth open slightly as she pumped her fingers in and out of her snatch.</p><p>Edric gulped and Viney blushed. "Looks like she's having fun without us." Remarked the brunette, sliding off Edrics' bed and crawling up Emira's own bed - licking and sucking on her clit. "Aah~ A-AMmhn!" Emira couldn't form full words right then, Edric smirked and walked over.</p><p>He reached over his sister to her unattended breast and took hold of her nipple and tugged on it - causing her to yelp and twitch and moan, squirting on her girlfriends' face. "How naughty you are sister dearest.~" Edric teased. "Someone needs to be taught a lesson.~" Viney chirped, placing a kiss on Emira's juice covered knuckles - while Edric began to french-kiss his sister.</p><p>Then he picked his sister up and walked toward the back of the room. "Viney my love, be a dear and put the code in for me." He said, glancing down at his girlfriend. "Of course Edric, it's time we punished your sister." The younger girl said, smirking as she put in the code for the secret room.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Edrics' Sex Dungeon</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where Edric likes to sexually torture his sister.</strong>
</p><p>Edric placed his sister down in a chair with handcuffs attached to it, he allowed Viney to take the first shot - she sat on Emiras' lap, reaching up for the clasp of her bra which was on the front, gently teasing the sensitive flesh around her nipple. "W-Wait! Viney d-don't do that!" Emira stammered as she began to feel heat rising in her chest. "Why not Emira?" Viney asked, Edric looked confused as well.</p><p>Emira pushed Viney away and stood up, moving to the furthest corner. "Emira, does this have <em>anything</em> to do with where you go every Sunday and Wednesday and the middle of the night on Friday?" Edric asked, stepping toward his sister, Emira turned so as to make sure he couldn't see. "Come on sis, tell us." Edric insisted, taking Emira by the shoulders.</p><p>He forcibly turned her around but she was covering her chest, Viney came up behind her and grabbed her arms - nibbling on her neck so as to help her calm down, then she pulled her arms down to her sides - Emiras' chest was wet, and when Viney looked at her bra she realized it was more than just padded.</p><p>Viney looked up at her girlfriends' teary eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning against a pale, smooth skinned shoulder. "Nng!" Emira moaned as she felt Vineys' hot breath caress her skin - she shuddered when Edric reached up to cup her breasts and flicked her usually pale pink nipples, which had turned a light brown. "What have you been up to? Is this why we haven't gone at it in the past couple of months?" He asked in a kind tone.</p><p>Emira looked up at him. "Yes... I was a surrogate mother for two men from the Emporers Coven, they promised they wouldn't tell anyone - especially dad, but they took the baby a little to early and I wasn't able to stop it..." She said as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Oh, Em! I'm so sorry, it's okay. We'll help you forget~ won't we Ed?" Viney giggled, swatting his hands away from Emiras' breasts. "W-Wait, you're not about to do what I think you are! Are you?" Emira said in a low squeak.</p><p>The brunette merely smirked and took hold of Emiras' breast and slowly began to stroke down toward her nipple - at the same time Edric positioned himself in front of his sister, gently sliding his cock inside of her and then slowly guided it in and out while Viney continued those motions, drawing moans from Emira that kept getting louder and more breathy - until the warm white liquid began to flow from her breasts, Emira whimpered loudly and bucked her hips a little faster than Edrics' thrusts as she continued to lactate.</p><p>The brunette gently lifted one of Emiras' breasts and began to suckle from her nipple - causing the feminine twin to scream and squeal in ecstasy as she came. "A-Aaah!~" She whimpered, spreading her legs wider and thrusting her hips forward. "It hasn't even been three minutes, you're so sensitive aren't you sister?" Edric cooed as he continued to thrust into his sister's snatch.</p><p>Emiras' moaning was soon silenced as Viney began to kiss her - the kiss was both passionate and rough at the same time, tongues fighting for dominance - Edric kept going, hammering away at his twin sister as he nipped at Vineys' skin in a playful manner.</p><p>When each of them reached their peak it was all at the same time, first Emira, then Viney, and finally Edric, each taking a breather as they lay side-by-side on the carpeted floor. "We should do this again next time." Emira suggested.</p><hr/><p>Despite it all none of them seemed to remember that the door to the secret room had been left open.</p><p> Amity stared in absolute disbelief and horror, while poor Luz was crying silently into her hands - both had red faces, and with how they were into bondage they were unable to deny that this had turned them on.</p><p>Neither one will look at the twins and Viney the same ever again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Luz is traumatized while Amity is disgusted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Edric, Emira, and Viney all got laid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And in the end, Amity and Luz ended up fucking again with major bondage.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry for the abrupt end, I'm really tired and wanted to finish this so I could finally have a break from updating.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Walking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Viney and Emira go looking for Luz and Amity, what they don't expect is what they see when they do find them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, Smut, Fluff and Smut. Sex Magic<br/>Heat, discipline, semi-public sex.<br/>Underage (16yr) Viney x young adult (18yr) Emira</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Library Lesbians</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dom! Werewolf! Emira x Sub! Neko! Viney</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sub! Werewolf! Amity x Dom! Dragon! Luz</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Secret Hideout</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Makeout, fluff, sex</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Two groups of people making out is not considered a foursome.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Four girls, one room, one big fuckpile.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Emira had been trying to sniff out her sister for about half an hour with Viney beside her, they looked down on The Knee, up on the Head, inside the house, inside school, Eda's house, Lilith's house, the forest, Viney even looked up in the trees for Christ's sake! Well, she also got <em>stuck</em> in a tree and Emira had to enlist Eda for help.</p><p>It was the one thing that no one expects to happen in the middle of a search - Viney went into heat, Emira had recently come out of her rut so what else could she expect except her mate getting clingy, hot, heated, and almost slutty.</p><p>She would <em>constantly</em> rub herself against Emiras' side, occasionally brushing the back of her hand against Emiras' own, touching her tail, entwining her long, brown cat tail with Emira's fluffy jade wolf tail, bumping her hip against Emiras', even going so far as to climb onto Emiras' back to get her attention.</p><p>Eventually Emira couldn't take it anymore - she <em>wanted </em>it now, and Viney would jump the bones of the next person she saw if her heat wasn't sated soon.</p><p>So she took her to the library and to Amity's secret hideout - what she didn't except was to see her sister <em>naked </em>and <strong>making out</strong> with an equally naked Luz, the spade on the end of Luz's dragon tail was inside Emira's sister Amity, Emira immediately covered Vineys' mouth. "Sssh!" Viney was already covering her eyes. "I-I-I caught a glimpse of your s-sister naked..." Her face was beet red from blush, her tail wrapped around her own waist.</p><p>The female twin felt heat pooling in her stomach so she pulled Viney to the desk and bent her over it, licking her neck and growling softly, pulling her shorts down - fueled by her sisters' own moaning, beginning to gently stroke Vineys' inner thigh as she made her way up the pale girls' legs - one hand rested on Vineys' hip as well as some of her ass while the other was between her legs and stroking her heat.</p><p>As for Luz and Amity - well there was a spell used to give Luz a dick, so... She was currently laying on the beanbag with Amity twisting and dipping and rotating her hips on Luzs' lap while they made out, and when it came to moaning Amity could never be silenced - even through the kiss Emira could still hear the moaning and panting of her sister over Vineys' purring and gasping.</p><p>Even though her main focus was Viney she couldn't help but watch as her sister got fucked, if she didn't have to deal with Viney and her returning need to mate with her - she would probably be over there and fucking her sister as well.</p><p>Viney let out an 'eep' when Emira added two more fingers to the assult on her snatch, despite not having orgasmed she was still feeling the bliss of the climb up to the peak of ecstasy.</p><p>Amity let out a loud shriek as Luz began to change form and grow in size - until she was a couple foot long reptile with carmel brown and chocolate brown scales and fur, and wings and a snout and a tail, a dragon of strong will mating with a werewolf who was in her human form and much weaker than she is now.</p><p>Viney glanced over with a lustful stare and thought about sucking dragon dick, the thought made her mouth water but was soon forgotten as Emira used the same spell Amity had used on Luz, but on herself - a seven inch long cock appearing, she began to plow Viney into the desk. "F-Fuck! Faster! H-Harder! I'm your bitch! Make me your slut!" Viney yowled in pleasure as she begged Emira to fuck her harder and faster and pretty much just asking her to degrade her.</p><p>Some good, hard fucking came Vineys' way as well as Amitys' way - except Amity was getting it much more rough, it got to the point where the youngest Blight couldn't tell pain from pleasure - just lost in bliss and the sexual pheromones that clouded her senses.</p><p>By now, Emira had started spanking Viney and saying dirty things to her - did the neko like it? Yes, was she okay with it? Yes, was Luz okay with hearing it? Absolutely not. The dragon-girl began to snarl at Emira as she reached up to hold Amity close - the younger Blight was exhausted and worn out, but the things her older sister was saying scared her.</p><p>Luz eventually transformed back and got dressed, then she dressed Amity and they left together to go god knows where - leaving Emira alone with Viney.</p><p>In the human realm Emira would probably get arrested for fucking a sixteen-year-old, but she's forever an Isles girl - her needy mate mewling between moans and gasps and pants, her eyes having rolled back and her tongue hanging out as Emira pounded her cunt.</p><p>Both girls came at the exact same time - both yowling and howling to the high heavens in bliss, spurt after spurt of potent sperm entering the brunette as she came down. "Viney... You <em>are </em>on the pill, right?" Emira suddenly asked. "Well no, I can't take the pill due to an allergy. Why?" She asked, Emira fell silent.</p><p>Nine months later Viney gave birth to triplets, one werewolf, one neko, and the third was a hybrid - one boy, one girl, and one transgender baby.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you enjoyed!~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't right part two for a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. My Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We enter a Swap AU where a witch goes to the human world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>16 year olds - Fem!Dick - this is technically a form of rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Swap Universe</strong>
</p><p>Human! Amity x Witch! Luz</p><p>Rough first time</p><p>Masturbation</p><p>Girl on Girl</p><p>"Say it! Say you're not a human!"</p>
<hr/><p>Amity let her blonde hair fall around her face, she was a bit of a brute when it came to school and honestly she's scary, she's classified as the 'Regina' of the school, her friend Boscha is the 'Gretchen' of the school, and there was a 'Karen' in their group they just don't remember who.</p><p>A new girl arrived at the school one day, she was an odd one to say the least - she wore beanie that covered her ears and had tan skin, she was tall but she definitely seemed like she didn't belong with the other students.</p><p>Boscha got to her and tried to befriend her, she definitely looked like the type to have juicy secrets - but she had placed up a 'wall of barbed wire' around herself, making it impossible for Boscha to get into her head. "Ugh, Amity! She's like a brick wall! She doesn't react to <em>anything</em> I do, sure she does talk but she's <strong>impossible </strong>to break!" Boscha said, stomping her foot.</p><p>The blonde shook her head at her friend - who for the fact had dyed her hair pink - Amity let out a frustrated groan. "Looks like its up to me to break that loser then." Then the blonde stormed off.</p><p>After a long time of looking she came upon the girl wearing the beanie - she was leaning against the wall of the girls' shower room, pants unbuckled - Amity had no idea what the girl was doing until she saw what was being held in her hand - an erect, <em>veiny</em>, and <strong>thick</strong> erection of flesh.</p><p>She swallowed a gulp of air - it was bigger than what she had seen when watching porn, Amity felt herself moistening down below until she could feel the dampness through her panties - she couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, hand stroking her cock rhythmically while thumbing the tip from time to time.</p><p>The blonde couldn't help but slide her hand into her pants and panties to play with her pussy, watching the girl's cock as it bounced lightly between downward strokes and upward strokes - Amity bit her lip as her eyes became lidded and her orgasm approached, the brunette seemed to choose that exact moment to look up and stare at Amity. "If you wanted to see me do this before you could have just asked me out blondie." Smirked the brunette, as she walked toward Amity.</p><p>Amity found she couldn't focus on the girls' face, rather she found her focus on her hardening cock - backing up against the wall as the girl got too close and pulled both her pants and panties to the floor, kneeling down and dragging her tongue along Amitys' pussy lips to her hooded clit, inhaling deeply and exhaling - taking Amitys' clit in her teeth carefully. "O-Oh sweet god!" Shrieked the blonde, trying to push the brunette away but found herself trembling from pleasure - spreading her legs further apart as the strange teen continued their assault on her cunt.</p><p>Once the latina girl had her fill of pussy she stood up and looked down at Amity. "Look at you trembling, was I that good? Or are you just that sensitive?" She cooed, then she groped Amitys' breast through her shirt - eliciting a loud, lewd moan from the blonde. "I'm going to have to go with both then." She smirked, pinning Amity against the wall and lining herself up before thrusting in. "<strong>Ow! </strong>W-Wait! S-Stop!" Amity yelled, raking her blunt nails down the brunettes' back.</p><p>Now she felt confused. "Something the matter?" She asked, she could feel Amitys' walls clenched tightly around her in a vice-like grip. "P-Please go slow... I... It's my first time..." Amitys' voice had gone from condescending and haughty to shy, meek, and needy. "Oh." The brunette muttered, noticing the blood on her shaft from the girl. "I'll try my best babe." She finally said, moving Amity away from the wall and sitting down with her in her lap after sliding her jeans off.</p><p>She placed feather light kisses on the blondes' collarbone, neck, and shoulders, nipped at her neck and played with her earlobe - being as gentle as possible, eventually she took off her beanie and that's when Amity felt herself fall into a small loop - her ears were <em>pointy! </em>She'd never seen someone with such strange ears before, now that she thinks about it the girl also has fangs.</p><p>Amity was glad the girl had decided to be gentle but once she got used to it... "Fuck! Stop teasing me damnit!" Spat the blonde - jerking her hips forward, and things got much rougher from there - but eventually the girl pulled out and came on Amitys' stomach and thighs. "Not fair, I didn't get to finish." She pouted. "You'd rather risk getting pregnant?" Quipped the brunette as the two cleaned up and got dressed, they headed out into the hallway. "Hey uh, what's your name? I'm Amity Blight." Amity asked, offering the brunette her beanie. "It's Luz, feel free to call me if you ever need anything." Luz said, writing on a slip of paper that she pulled from her beanie.</p><p>Then Luz smiled. "See you around <em>babe.</em>" Then she walked away down the hallway - Amity ran into Boscha during lunch. "Hey Blight, did you do it? Did you break her?" Boscha asked in excitement. "<strong>No</strong>, it's more like she broke me." Amity said, rubbing at the hickey on her neck, she saw the brunette across the room - sitting in the corner with Willow sitting across from her. "Honestly she's an understanding person, she might be different and <em>exotic </em>but that's what makes her special - I belong to her and she belongs to me..." Amity said with a sigh, leaving Boscha confused.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>This was not a request but I felt like doing a Swap AU.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Author's Note #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, this is <em>another </em>authors note.</p><p>Calm down.</p><p>So I may have forgotten some of the requests,</p><p>Feel free to keep asking for more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Also - if this book can reach <em><strong>10,000</strong></em> hits by the end of the month then I'll write a full blown, extremely detailed chapter of someone's choice!</p><p>(I'll be going through the comments to choose a specific one-shot to write.)</p><p>I hope you have a wonderful week, remember to get some sleep, and stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. My Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We re-enter the Swap Universe because Amity didn't get to finish.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is still technically rape?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Swap Universe</strong>
</p><p>Human! Amity x Dom! Witch! Luz</p><p>Second Time</p><p>Cunnilingus</p><p>Classroom</p><p>"So, we meet again."</p><hr/><p>Amity never stopped thinking about Luz, about how exotic she was - about how rough she had first been when they first had sex, about how gentle she had become by only two words, and especially about how <em>big </em>she was - Amitys' horny teenage mind found a focus on that.</p><p>Her only problem was that Luz had left her on the edge of her first sexually induced orgasm and didn't let her finish - what a bitch move.</p><p>It had been a week, maybe two - and she hadn't seen Luz at all, maybe they didn't have classes together but she didn't even see her at lunch.</p><p>Then on her way to lunch one afternoon someone stopped her. "So, we meet again." Amity recognized that voice - she looked up and sure enough, it was Luz - she had gained a few inches in height. "I've been looking for you for weeks!" Stated the blonde to the girl with the brown and orange hair - wait,<em> orange? </em>"Did you dye your hair?" Amity asked. "Hahah! No, last time I was wearing a hat and you only saw part of my hair." Luz said.</p><p>They laughed and talked for a few minutes until Amity remembered why she had been looking for Luz. "What you did was a total bitch move." She said which would have seemed out of the blue had Luz not known what she meant. "I know that Blight, but I'd like to point out that you humans seem prone to getting pregnant easily." Luz responded, opening up the door to an empty classroom - pushing Amity inside.</p><p>Amity did <em>not </em>approve of being pushed - but the telltale sound of the door being locked could be heard. "W-What the hell are you doing?" Amity asked, backing away from Luz. "You didn't get to finish." Was all she got as a reply before Luz pulled off her pants and underwear - exposing Amitys' cunt to the cool air of the room.</p><p>Luz hoisted Amity up onto a nearby desk - spreading her legs apart and nuzzling against the soft skin of her inner thigh. "Your skin is <em>so </em>soft." Luz husked, letting out a gentle, warm breath against Amitys' clit - causing the blonde to shiver, her juices leaking out in excitement.</p><p>A quick swipe of her tongue along pale folds to lick up her juices, stopping to play with Amitys' clit for a moment. "Mmm~ You taste so good Amity." Luz purred - pushing her tongue into Amitys' pussy. "Oh my g-Aaaaah! God!" Amity moaned, mewling lowly as she wrapped her legs around Luzs' head, forcing the brunettes' tongue deeper into her cunt.</p><p>This was only Amitys' second sexual encounter - her first time having someone's head between her legs and licking her, the first time someone else gave her pleasure - in the tags of the videos she'd seen they called this 'cunnilingus'.</p><p>Amity clenched her legs together when Luz added a finger to her exploration of her core, and then she added a second finger - dipping them inside Amity before taking them out and pinching her clit, then thrusting them back in and leaving them there - by now Amity was a moaning, squirming, and panting mess, her blonde hair stuck to her face from sweat, her hands shaking as she held onto the desk, her insides quivering as she started to approach orgasm.</p><p>She began to audibly pant. "D-Don't fucking-aaah stop! I w-will ngh! Kill you i-if you stop! AAAGH!" Amity kept moaning between words and suddenly let out a shriek when Luz started sucking and licking and biting the skin of her thighs.</p><p>Then it all came crashing down on her like a tsunami flooding a building, it started as a burning sensation in her lower regions that became the winding of a coil, and then it was all unleashed - flowing out and coating Luzs' lips, chin, and fingers, but she obviously didn't care - she was a little busy drinking up Amitys' juices.</p><p>Amitys' mind drew a blank - as if it had been shattered due to the intensity of her orgasm. "Hey, Earth to Amity, you in there?" Luz said, shaking the blonde by the shoulder after cleaning them both up. "Fuck, I think I broke her." Luz muttered, she grabbed the clothing she had pulled off Amity and used magic to get it back on her, wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her outside. "Staff, come to me!"</p><p>
  <em>A few moments later.</em>
</p><p>Shortly after getting whacked in the face with her own staff and nearly dropping Amity, Luz flew Amity to her own Earth house - after leaving a note on Boschas' locker that is.</p><p>Luz lived in a two story house at the edge of the forest, the door knocker a falcons' face - just like how her staff had a Falcon on it, after opening the door and walking inside she placed Amity on the couch. "Now where is he..." Luz muttered, walking over to some boxes. "Found you Príncipe!" She giggled, picking up a cat with glossy black fur and big white patches. "Mrow?" The cat made a quizzical sound as it was lifted from the box.</p><p>Then the brunette walked over to the couch where Amity was laying and sat down with Prince in her lap. "You're a good cat." Luz smiled, then glanced at Amity. "I hope she's okay, it looked like it was pretty intense for her. I can take care of myself later." She added, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling she felt.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>There and done.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I might make a third part where Amity gives Luz head - would you want that?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. In Her House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back into the Swap Universe we go!<br/>(I really should just make this into its book.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Temporary slutty outfit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Swap Universe</strong>
</p><p>Human! Amity x Dom! Witch! Luz</p><p>Luzs' house</p><p>Amity gives Luz head.</p><p>Luz spanks Amity.</p><p>"I know this might sound weird but... Take off your shorts."</p><hr/><p>When Amity woke up she did <em>not </em>expect to be lying on someone's couch, and not to mention with someone laying on top of her - head against her breasts. "Where in the hell am I?" Amity grumbled, unable to sit up because of how heavy the person on top of her was.</p><p>After whacking the unknown person on the back several times they finally woke up. "Mornin' babe." Luz said, smiling tiredly - her chin resting in the valley of the blondes' chest. "Luz?! Where am I and how the fuck did I get here?" Amity insisted. "You're in my house on my couch, you blacked out back at school because apparently you've never had an orgasm that was as powerful as the one I gave you, and I carried you here after <em>Fallon smacked</em> me in the face." Luz said, glaring at something over Amitys' head.</p><p>Then the brunette abruptly stood up. "Prince! No! Prince leave Fallon alone!" Luz shouted at a cat Amity didn't recognize and what appeared to be a Peregrine Falcon. "Why is there a falcon in your house?" She asked groggily, Luz grabbed a long wooden staff and held it out - the falcon landed on the staff and suddenly appeared to turn to wood.</p><p>Luz smiled at Amity. "She's my Palisman, it's a witch thing - my mother Eda has an Owl named Owlbert and my aunt Lilith has a white raven, the Bat Queen is almost as big as this house! She's actually a Palisman who belonged to a GIANT and she's lost, she cares for all the lost, forgotten, and hurt Palismans on the Boiling Isles." Luz exclaimed, the cat climbing onto her shoulder. "This is Prince, he's a cat who was left on my doorstep a few months ago - he's from this realm." Luz added.</p><p>The blonde looked confused. "You lost me. You're a <strong>Witch </strong>from the <strong>Boiling Isles</strong>, and that bird can turn into a <strong>staff piece?!</strong>" Amity exclaimed. "That 'bird' is named Fallon, don't dis my Palisman - I worked hard to earn my staff, to shove it in the face of all the naysayers who said I was only half-a-witch because I had two moms and no dad." Luz huffed, spinning the staff with just three fingers - a circle of light appearing, she stepped into it and when she stepped out she was wearing a completely different outfit - including piercings and nail polish. "Hm, I think the nail polish is a little overkill - don't you?" Luz asked.</p><p>Amity was bleeding from the nose - the outfit itself consisted of black fishnet stockings, a short black skirt, a purple crop top, a black and white heart choker, earrings, and purple eyeshadow. "W-What... Uh... I... Uh..." Amity floundered and then covered her eyes. "Why?!" She asked.</p><p>This made Luz confused."What? Wait... Fuck! Wrong outfit fuck fuck fuck!" Luz said, twirling the staff again and changing outfits once more - this time she wore a white and purple cat sweater, shorts, sneakers, and round earrings. "I am <em>so </em>sorry you saw that outfit, I don't know WHY my mother got it for me - Mami told her not too." Luz said, drawing a circle in the air with her pointer finger - making a book appear out of thin air.</p><p>Now Amity felt perplexed. "What's the book for?" She asked, walking over. "I'm going to find a memory spell to get rid of that <em>horrible outfit</em> from your memory." Luz replied, but Amity just placed her hand on the book. "I-It's fine, really - I just wasn't expecting to see you in something so <em>sexy </em>so soon..." Amity said, blushing - now it was Luzs' turn to blush. "If you like it so should much..." She started, twirling her staff again and sending a circle of light at Amity.</p><p>When Amity could see again she was wearing an outfit similar to the one that Luz had been in, except pink where it was purple and the heart choker was red where Luzs' was white, and the skirt was hiked up in the back - giving Luz a <strong>very nice</strong> view of Amity's ass, Amity could hear her whistle, <em>wolf whistle.</em></p><p>She glared at Luz. "This is WAY too revealing! Change me back!" She shouted, but Luz just smirked and bent Amity over her knee - then she spanked her, leaving a dark red hand print on her pale backside - and to her surprise, Amity <strong><em>moaned.</em></strong> "You like that? You really are a strange human, Blight." Luz spoke softly, then she spanked Amitys' other cheek and received a yelp.</p><p>This reminded Amity of the first time she and Luz had sex, how Luz had gone from standoffish and secretive to dominant and kinky - but also kind and thoughtful. "Please stop..." Amity whispered, seeing Luzs' ears twitch upon hearing her voice. "Alright, what ever makes you most comfortable love." Luz said, tapping the end of her staff on the ground - Amitys' outfit changing to an orange t-shirt with a tabby cat on it, a red jacket, and black leggings. "Comfy clothes because who <em>doesn't</em> love comfy clothes." She smirked.</p><p>A moment of silence passed. "I know this might sound weird but... Take off your shorts." Amity said, blushing a deep red - Luz turned an equal shade of crimson. "What ever you say captain." Luz remarked, sliding her shorts and underwear off, Amity stood in front of her and got down on her knees - taking the hardening phallus in her hands and slowly taking the tip into her mouth - it tasted salty and strange, but the taste was much similar to Luz (exotic).</p><p>This is what Luz was not expecting, Amity started to stroke and rub at her shaft with her petite and pale hands - Luz became erect, the blondes' mouth was <em>incredibly</em> <em>warm</em>, it was uncanny. "No teeth." Luz spoke gruffly - holding back a moan as Amity began sucking and licking, she placed her hand on the back of the blondes' head - spittle and saliva leaking from the corners of pale lips.</p><p>She did her best to pleasure the young witch who had been so kind to her, treated her nicely, cared for her, let her borrow clothing, kept her safe and happy - she eventually had to pop it out of her mouth to catch her breath, her heart doing back flips and the mile all the while.</p><p>After taking several deep breaths and took the brunettes' cock back into her mouth and down into her throat, holding onto her thigh with one hand and the other was holding Luzs' free hand. "Y-You're really damn g-good at this babe." Luz groaned, feeling Amitys' throat tighten around the head of her cock. "O-Oh!" Luz moaned as she came down the human girl's throat, she coughed and sputtered - Luz roughly whacked her on the back, trying to help clear the air way. "Thanks..." She said hoarsly. "Anything for you."</p><p> Back to school three days later.</p><p>When Luz was getting ready for school she put her earrings on rather than wearing her beanie, slipped on a short sleeved purple shirt with a white owl on it, a thin black jacket, and knee-length blue shorts as well as sneakers. "You changed your style?" Amity said quizzically. "A better first impression on those dorks so that they know who <em>not </em>to mess with, no one messes with my girl unless they <em>want </em>to <strong>die</strong>." Luz said, tapping her staff on the ground - Amitys' usual school attire appearing to replace the pajamas she had borrowed.</p><p>They went to school in style - on a flying staff, which is how Amity discovered that she was <em><strong>terrified </strong></em>of heights - she held onto Luz as if she were the only thing truly stopping her from falling, and when they arrived at school Luz hid her staff in some bushes near the back.</p><p>She strolled in after kicking the door open, nearly smacking Boscha in the face with it. "Sup Willow." Luz said, waving to the nerdy girl she usually spent lunch with, Boscha didn't even recognize who the girl talking to Willow was. "Amity where the heck were you all weekend? You missed out on movie night!" Boscha yelled, shaking her friend by the shoulders."Ow ow ow." Which hurt Amity.</p><p>Luz pulled Boscha away from Amity and lifted her off the floor by the leg. "You fucking hurt her again and your <em>insides</em> will be your <strong>outsides!</strong>" She spat, dropping Boscha to the floor like she was dead weight. "Who the hell are you?!" Boscha yelled. "You really wanna know? Am, should I tell her?" Luz asked with a smirk, Amity was a little confused but nodded anyway. "Fallon! Come to me!" Luz shouted, her staff flying through the door and whacking Boscha on the nose before ending up in Luzs' hand, the falcon on the top coming to life and hopping onto the brunettes' shoulder. "I'm a damn witch from another plane of existence you little cunt, my bird might fricken eat you for breakfast." Luz said, and then she and Amity walked away.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The sass is REAL!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Did you folks enjoy this?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey 'UwU', do you want this to be its own story?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Amitys' Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins have been waiting to break their little sister - and now that she has a girlfriend they know exactly what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rape/Non-Con, loss of virginity, a little bit of foreplay, bondage, lactation induced by aphrodisiac.</p><p>Mentions of Twincest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Normal Universe</strong>
</p><p>Emira x Luz x Edric</p><p>Rape</p><p>Amity is forced to watch.</p><hr/><p>The twins were ecstatic to find out their haughty little sister finally had a girlfriend - now they could break her down into the sub that they want her to be.</p><p>They hatched a plan and waited to catch Luz alone - which proved to be hard as she was almost always with Amity and her friends, but they managed to catch her when she was on her way home.</p><p>Getting her back to the house proved to be quite challenging - Luz kept squirming and kicking and trying to get away from them since they'd blindfolded her - meaning she didn't know who they were, eventually they decided to just knock her out.</p><p>Once they arrived home they placed Luz down on the extra bed in their room and bound her wrists together so that she could not use her glyphs.</p><p>Edric wanted Luz to be fully conscious for what they were going to do to her in front of Mittens - but Emira did not want Luz fighting them, so she decided to give her a little bit of aphrodisiac.</p><p>Fortunately - or perhaps not - the aphrodisiac had a secondary affect besides making Luz more susceptible to their actions, her body - namely areas of pleasure such as her breasts and nipples - were much more sensitive, to add to that fact it also caused her to lactate a bit.</p><p>They decided to let the aphrodisiac take its full effect before getting started, and when she woke up she almost fell off the bed - she was a little tipsy, unsteady on her feet.</p><p>Edric helped her back up onto the bed, the twins having already undressed themselves - Emira began to strip Luz who was too jacked up on the aphrodisiac and the overwhelming sensation of her shirt rubbing against her now incredibly sensitive nipples to even care.</p><p>The twins simultaneously licked their ljps. "Do you want to have the first go Edric?" Emira asked, gently fondling the brunette who had turned into a moaning and mewling mess. "Nah, you go ahead - I'm not even at half mast yet." He said, gesturing to his flaccid member.</p><p>Emira had already begun to go lower with her touches and caresses - Luz was practically limp in her arms, lifting her hips whenever Emiras' hand got close to her folds - only to retract her hand and leave Luz crying out for release. The twins knew that their little sister would be home soon, and their goal was to have Ed buried balls deep in Luz by the time Amity was passing their bedroom door.</p><p>Speaking of the human - she was eagerly sucking on one of Emiras' fingers, staring up into her eyes pleadingly as she spread her legs, begging to be touched. "How naughty." Emira whispered, pressing a finger into Luzs' folds - she cried out so loudly the window almost broke - so glad their parents weren't home.</p><p>Once Edric was at half mast he pushed Luz onto Emiras' lap. "Hold her still." He said, lining himself up with the brunettes' much smaller entrance - then he shoved himself in, and she screamed so loud the window began to crack from the pressure of the sound.</p><p>Outside Amity stopped walking. "What was that?!" She asked herself, hurriedly making a beeline for the front door - swear to Titan if Ed is participating in Twincest with Em again Amity would blow up the whole house.</p><p>Emira clapped her hand over Luzs' mouth to silence her screams and sobs as Edric began to pound away at her cervix - oh he was gonna fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk properly or stand for months, maybe even get her pregnant just to add salt to Amitys' wounds.</p><p>That was when the door opened and there stood Amity - eyes wide and her hands over her mouth as silent tears rolled down her face, Edric merely smirked at her before giving another harsh thrust into Luz - who ultimately ended up screaming into Emiras' hands, yet the sound was even louder this time that the entire window was shattered.</p><p>Amity glared at her siblings. "What the hell?!" She shrieked, that's when Luz looked over at her - tears streaming down her caramel colored skin, and now Amity looked like she was gonna blow a fuse.</p><p>The brunette let out strangled moans and pants with every thrust of Edrics' hips, thrashing wildly in Emiras' iron grip as she desperately tried to free herself - but her arousal was evident as her nipples began to leak milk, Amity found her gaze locked on her girlfriend's breasts.</p><p>Then Edric let out a grunt and gripped Luzs' hips quite harshly as he began to cum inside of her - she screamed again and resumed her thrashing, and once he was done he pulled out his now limp phallus - smirking at Amity. "Oh no Mittens! What if your <em>girlfriend</em> gets <b>pregnant</b>? You should clean her up." Emira said teasingly, holding Luzs' legs open.</p><p>So Amity did just as her sister told her - although this ruined her dignity and she may never get over it - she began licking up Edrics' spunk from her girlfriend's slightly damaged cunt, of course she cried while doing it.</p><p>Once it was all over she snatched Luz right up and away from her siblings - carrying her away to her own bedroom where she helped Luz take a bath before ordering one of the servants to bring her a healing potion - which she rubbed into Luzs' pussy lips and walls.</p><p>What she couldn't get over was that Luz was lactating - she found she couldn't help herself as she gently took the Latinas' nipple into her mouth and began to lightly suck.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First she's kidnapped, then she's raped.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then she's degraded in front of her girlfriend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Yet in the end everything seems okay.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Feral Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity goes out to practice her magic in a secluded clearing somewhere below the mountains and is met with an unexpected surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's taking me awhile to write "Two Witches", sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>To fly is too soar and freedom.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To fall is to get back up and try again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soft! Amity x Feral! Dragon! Luz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rape/Non-Con</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Older AU - 18</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Enjoy!</b>
</p><hr/><p>Amity had searched for weeks to find the secluded clearing of rainbow - color changing trees, it was otherwise referred to as 'The Titans Bile Sac' because it was abundant with incredibly strong magical energy, and despite having school the next day she still trained hard on her advanced spells.</p><p>One spell in particular she had only glimpsed in a book - so she decided to try it out, the spell circle itself was a light purple and pink in hue - soon the spell seemed to disperse into small heart shaped sparkles, landing on Amity, making her confused.</p><p>Then the ground began to shake - throwing Amity off her feet, as huge reptilian demons started to emerge from the forest - their eyes with pink and purple hearts in them, she flipped through her book as fast as she could - only to realize that the spell was a creation of the mating season hormones.</p><p>Just as they were within a foot of her an immense shadow cast over the clearing, a huge and winged reptilian landed - standing over Amity, it had brown scales and a spade on the end of its tail - it let out a roar that shook the ground and bounced off the mountains.</p><p>Immediately the shorter reptilian demons retreated back into the forest just as the larger one had smoke leaving its nostrils, it growled lowly before shrinking in size some and picked Amity up by her shirt - careful not to pierce the sensitive flesh of her back.</p><p>Then it took flight - Amity screamed louder and louder the further away from the ground she got, she tried firing spells at it but they just bounced back off the creatures' scales, so she just aimlessly flipped through her book to figure out what that thing was. "'Dragons; over the centuries dragons have slowly gone extinct - they are similar to the Titan for they were his first creation, no dragons have been seen to this day, but some witches say that when the earth quakes and the mountains are cast over their tops by a shadow - it's the dragons telling us they're still here.'" Amity read aloud to herself.</p><p>She heard the dragon let out a trilling noise, almost as if it enjoyed hearing her voice, so she kept reading from the book, then sort of mumbled aimlessly before the dragon finally landed on the ground - pushing Amity into the cave and then going inside of it - shrinking at a faster rate until a girl about her age stood in front of her, tanned skin and chocolate brown hair, kind hazel eyes - wings and a tail. "You're safe with me." Though her pupils remained reptilian.</p><p>That was when she noticed something about the girl - she was bare from the neck down of any sort of clothing, and something stood proud between her legs - a veiny erection of tan and pinkish flesh, Amity staggered backwards. "P-Please no..." She whispered as the dragon-girl stalked toward her, once she was within reach she tore off Amitys' clothing and pinned her to the floor.</p><p>Her eyes had turned topaz as she began to rub herself against Amitys' front side, her erection grazing over her entrance as she let out meek cries and pleads for her to stop, she took one of Amitys' breasts in her hands - it fit perfectly, the dragon-girl began to fondle and play with the witchlings' nicely matured body, moving the head of her cock up and down Amitys' lower lips - and the witch would be lying if she said her body was not aroused - her juices dripped from her pussy quite rapidly.</p><p>Then the dragon-girl shoved the entire length of her cock into Amitys' snatch - she screamed so loudly that birds took off from the trees outside the cave, then the she-dragon immediately started thrusting into Amitys' bleeding cunt - the witch sobbed uncontrollably in pain as she was violated by a creature thought to be extinct.</p><p>She could feel the head of the dragon-girls' cock pounding harshly against her cervix. "S-Stop! It hurts!" She sobbed. "Mate... Make... Mine..." The dragon-girl muttered as she pulled Amity flush to her body and began moving her up and down her shaft by her hips.</p><p>No matter how many times the young witch begged and pleaded for the feral girl to let her go it never happened - her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears, for the girl was far too focused on copulating with Amity, and the pain only seemed to get worse as the girl started to transform back into her dragon form.</p><p>Her nails sharpened and pierced Amitys' skin, drawing blood - growing in size, meaning that her lower parts were also changing in size to fit her form of about six feet tall - whereas she herself was only about four foot seven, she was so small compared to the dragon standing over her.</p><p>What happened next was her crying out in pain as her insides were stretched to accommodate the larger girth, and despite all her sobs and cries, pleads and begs - the dragon-girl did not stop or slow down even once, in fact her cries seemed to spur the other girl on.</p><p>All the while that this was going on the girl holding Amity kept speaking in words the young witch did not understand - eventually she could cry no more, as a feeling of emptiness overtook her mind - everything was slowing down around her, fading away - until she was suddenly brought back by the girls' claws piercing her hip.</p><p>When the girl sped up Amity could only assume she was getting close, and she would still be lying if she said that she wasn't close to finishing as well - soon her walls were clenching around the intrusion in a vice grip, her eyes rolled back and her hands clenched - digging her nails into her palms - as she screamed to the heavens when she reached climax alongside the dragon-girl.</p><p>The climax they shared was explosive and mind-blowing, Amity started to black out as the dragon-girl filled her womb with thick sperm - it expanded her stomach, she was drooling heavily as her head lolled back - just as a dark haze overtook her sight she heard nine words that would stick to her. "My name is Luz, we'll see each other again."</p><p>
  <strong>An uncertain amount of time later...</strong>
</p><p>When Amity woke up she was lying on the forest floor with her book in hand - her clothes were still together, not a stitch was out of place. "Was it all a dream?..." She asked out loud to no one in particular, but it was only when she moved to stand that she found out it had been no dream.</p><p>On one side of her leggings there was blood on the hip, the crotch of her pants was covered in blood as well - she tried to stand but found she had no strength left in her legs, so she did the only thing she could think of and called for help.</p><p>Several minutes passed by before someone actually found her - Willow and Jerbo as well as Skara and Barcus, the three glanced at one another before Skara decided to do something - she picked Amity up and the four of them walked to Blight Manor.</p><p>Things were a little crazy when they got her home, what with the twins freaking out and her mother getting pissed off and her dad acting as if he didn't care at all that his youngest daughter might have gotten raped, and when Jerbo explained how they had found Amity out alone in the forest - Aladors' expression changed <em>drastically.</em></p><p>Alador grabbed his youngest daughter from Skaras' arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom - Odalia following close behind, leaving the twins with Barcus, Jerbo, Skara, and Willow. "Do you have any idea as to what happened to Mittens?" Edric asked - in reply Barcus barked. "Barcus says he smelled dragon on her, and her own blood." Jerbo responded.</p><p>Emira clapped her hand over her mouth. "So it's true then..." She whispered - tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Dragons do exist!" Edric exclaimed in excitemint, then Emira smacked him. "OUR LITTLE SISTER WAS <em><strong>RAPED</strong></em> AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?!" She yelled.</p><p>There was a soft flapping of wings outside - Willow slipped away and went back out the front door to see what was going on, and there on the roof near Amitys' bedroom window was a six foot long reptile with two shades of brown scales - not to mention on its left front paw there was dried blood on its talons.</p><p>At first Willow was confused as to why there was a reptile on the roof, but then she realized something - the creature was <em>waiting</em> for Alador and Odalia to leave Amitys' bedroom, so she had to think fast - summoning thick vines from the ground she manipulated them to wrap around the ankles of the reptile in order to pull it off the roof.</p><p>Well, that unfortunately did not work out in her favour as she was pulled onto the roof where it once stood - the vines had been cut by its teeth, and so she watched as the reptilian creature stalked toward Amitys' bed and then stood up on its hind legs - well, legs because apparently its front legs were actually arms.</p><p>Then it transformed into a girl with wings and a tail as well as tan skin, the reptilian- no, <em>draconic </em>girl climbed into the bed behind Amitys' sleeping form - Willow watched as the dragon-girl lifted Amitys' nightgown and pulled her underwear down, and that was when the plants witch saw the extent of the damage to Amitys' cunt.</p><p>As if things could not get any more weird - somehow, they did - the dragon-girl rubbed the tip of the spade on her tail against Amitys' damaged lips, then she turned and fished something out of a bag hidden beneath her wing - a potion bottle filled with a dull gray liquid - which she applied to the spade on her tail.</p><p>Once the potion was applied the dragon-girl began to gently rub her tail tip against Amitys' bruised pussy lips. "I'm so sorry I did this to you... That spell brings out instincts I try so hard to bury..." Willow listened to the stranger talk to Amity, then the stranger added more potion to the spade before pushing her tail inside the witch.</p><p>Which, without a doubt - woke up Amity - as she cried out weakly in pain as something was pushing its way inside her abused cavity, writhing on the bed as some of the dragon-girls' tail moved around inside her quivering count - and somehow Willow could not rip her gaze away from the scene before her.</p><p>Amity turned over onto her stomach and her hips jerked backward - her ass raised and leaving her vulnerable, the dragon-girl let out an audible gulp. "I don't w-want to hurt you, b-but I can't resist..." She whispered, positioning herself behind Amity and thrusting inside of her dripping entrance - then she started to plow the green-haired witch into the mattress.</p><p>Willow didn't understand why Amity didn't just push the creature away - maybe it was because she didn't have the strength or energy to do so, or maybe it was because the dragon-girl was bigger and heavier than her - she listened to the high whining and low, hoarse moans coming from Amity.</p><p>The dragon-girl slowly lifted Amity up and sat down on the bed - back against the headboard as the witch sat in her lap, her hips jerked backward again and she let out a shrill screech as she gripped onto the dragon-girls' arm for purchase as her whole body twitched and convulsed </p><p>Suddenly the unknown girl gripped Amitys' hip harshly - drawing blood - as she too found release, buried to the hilt inside of the witch, and Willow watched as Amitys' stomach became distended from being filled to the brim - her eyes becoming glazed as her head lolled back against the dragon-girls' chest. "Such a beautiful witch, so perfect - skin like a porcelain doll, hair colored like grass, soft skin and full lips, golden eyes like the sun." She murmured.</p><p>Finally Willow wrenched her gaze away from the window as she clambered back down the roof, hearing Amity let out soft moans and groans as she and the girl separated from their position. She stared at Skara, Jerbo, and Barcus with a pale expression. "I've seen something that I cannot unsee..." She muttered.</p><p> Amity never did quite see Luz again, except for at the clearing.</p><p>and Willow was never the same again...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>This took me almost THREE days to write - starting on the nineth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This chapter goes out to; FluffyCather</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I just realized how long this was, it's like 12:00 am here.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta Concept chapter, human AU.<br/>After getting snowed in with the one girl she hates the most - how will she deal with it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a small story I'm writing about Amelia and Luciana from 'Sea Animal Rescue' by GhostEcho53, but with their original names.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beta Concept Art Amity x Beta Concept Art Luz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kinda Hate Fuck</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Sex toys, feelings denial,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Walking in on masturbation, spanking,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Orgasm Denial</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Snowed In</b> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Amity had just stormed back into the room, practically fuming. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled, gesturing to the windows which were blocked by snow.</p><p>Luz just shrugged. "Look Blight, I didn't know that this was gonna happen - so you're pretty much stuck in my house until the snow is gone." The brunette said. "I hate you." Amity spat as she left the living room and went up to the guest bedroom.</p><p>She felt bad, she didn't really hate Luz all that much, she just made her incredibly frustrated - <em>sexually frustrated, </em>it would get so bad that she couldn't help herself and would, at times, find herself playing with her outer lips and clit when she felt the overwhelming urge too - even during break at work.</p><p>So, Amity slipped off her tights and skirt - then gently pushed aside her panties and slipped a finger into herself, rubbing and curling and twisting and even pinching her clit - pulling her shirt off and toying with her hard nipple through her lacy bra, cupping her ample breasts and stroking them.</p><p>Just as she was slipping her fingers under her bra to get to her nipple she accidentally pressed her thumb down on her clit - letting out a cry as she orgasmed against her hand, gripping onto the bed post as she rode out the waves of pleasure.</p><p>Then she felt a hand come down on her ass cheeks - a resounding <strong>slap </strong>could be heard. "Look what you did, you got my guest bed all <em>dirty </em>Blight." Luz grinned, snaking one of her hands into Amitys' panties and thrusting her fingers inside her dripping vaginal opening - her other hand unclipping the lacy bra and she grabbed hold of a pert, pink nipple and gave it a pinch, a tug, and a squeeze - causing Amity to let out lewd noises as some of her juices squirted out of her already dripping pussy.</p><p>When Luz pushed Amity down onto the bed and held her wrists above her head with one hand - she knew she was in trouble, the taller girl began to leave hickeys all over her neck and down to her cleavage, her fingers still furiously pumping into the girls' needy snatch. "Ah! S-Stop it Noceda!" Amity moaned, unintentionally spreading her legs wider and jutting out her chest. "Your mouth says stop, but your body is begging me to keep going~" Luz husked, slowly moving her fingers now - sliding a third one inside Amitys' slit as her body shuddered in pleasure.</p><p>Luz tied Amitys' wrists to the headboard before she left the room, returning minutes later with a small chest - pulling out three remote vibrators, two small ones and one bullet shaped one that she pressed inside of Amitys' snatch, then she attached the other two to her breasts - near her erect nipples, turning them to the first setting.</p><p>While all this went on - Luz was sitting on Amitys' face and making her eat her out. "That's a good bitch, you can be good - can't you?" She cooed, gently rubbing at her wrists as she removed the ropes and replaced them with handcuffs.</p><p>She watched as Amity writhed on the bed, twisting and trying to get free - thrusting her chest forward and her hips would jerk from time to time, and when she was finally nearing orgasm... Luz turned the vibrators off, leaving Amity gasping. "WHY?!" She shrieked, glaring at Luz. "You need to get that tree out of your ass and stop being such an asshole." Luz said with a smirk, turning the vibrators back on. "I-I would if-aaah! If you would stop being so s-smug and stupid all the ti-AAH!" She cried out once more and began to twitch.</p><p> Then it stopped, <em>again.</em></p><p>If she wasn't pissed off before, then she sure damn was now. "FUCKING DAMNIT NOCEDA! JUST LET ME FINISH!" This time, Amity screamed at Luz. "I won't be letting you finish anytime soon, beautiful." Luz chuckled from where she sat between Amitys' slender, creamy legs, getting down and blowing on her clitoris - turning the vibrators on high. "AAAAGH!" All Amity could do was moan and scream, and beg as Luz began to toy with the little pleasure button.</p><p>This is what she means by sexually frustrated - Luz would touch her intimately at work once or twice and then just stop, she would kiss her and suck on her neck when they were alone in the work room, she would fondle her breast out in public when no one was looking.</p><p>She had just about enough - she clamped her thighs together and wrapped her legs around Luzs' head, using all of her upper body strength and her mouth she grabbed the key off the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs, and then it was time to exact her revenge.</p><p>Before she could do anything though - an electric shock went right through her core when the vibrators on her chest were turned to their highest setting, and damn can she <strong><em>scream</em>, </strong>it's probably one of the things Luz enjoys most about Amity besides her taste is the fact that when she screams during sex she won't be able to talk after because she screams herself hoarse - unfortunately for Luz, it's usually followed up by Amity orgasming and not being able to stop for three whole minutes.</p><p>To which, afterward, Amity passed out - cold. "I have got to stop putting the vibrators near her nipples, she's so damn sensitive there, of course it's cute and all but would it <em>kill</em> her to loosen up a bit?" Luz muttered, very slowly removing the vibrators from Amitys' chest and cunt with practised care and ease, watching her body twitch once, twice and then still as she breathed.</p><p>That was sexy in Luzs' opinion, maybe next time she'll be able to edge Amity longer,</p><p>and hopefully get her to admit that she actually likes her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>This was just a drawl I did for absolutely no other reason except for filler until I finish the other chspter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the wait.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Have a nice day.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that Luz kept wildly appearing in different spots during the story, I kinda got sleepy half way into it and forgot how to transition properly - I'm still sleepy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Across The Isles Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When a new student transfers to Hexside School of Magics and Demonics, no one expected them to be so... Well, powerful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the progress of writing the original version of this - I accidentally deleted it... Now I have to start all over again...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thedimensionking8690's AU</strong>
</p><p>Transfer Student (Witch) AU</p><p>Sub! Amity x Dom! Luz</p><p>16 yrs old</p><p>Before the smut, fluff</p><p>Slow Burn</p><p>
  <em>It starts at the Covention...</em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity Blight, well known for her magical ability, her upbringing, and of course her lineage - no witch had ever actually stood up to her, either because they didn't have the 'balls' to do it - or because she had already kicked their ass once upon a time.</p><p>While she was observing the Covention alongside her mentor Lilith, her gaze landed on a tall girl she didn't recognize - she was quite intimidating, tall with dark brown eyes and fiery tattoos on her arms - her shirt had strap sleeves, and she wore a jacket around her waist.</p><p>She had this incredibly strange feeling in her stomach - fluttering, squeamish, warmth, she wasn't too sure what this feeling was but it was definitely odd - the girl was walking around with a small demon on her shoulder, whom Lilith recognized as King. "He belongs to my criminal sister." Lilith said in a spiteful tone.</p><p>Now the young witch was confused. "She doesn't look like she lives with a criminal." Amity said, looking up at her mentor - then that feeling returned to her stomach when the taller girl with the small demon on her shoulder waved at her.</p><p>Then Lilith led her away, Amity continued to feel strange whenever she saw the girl with tattoos - and then something unexpected happened... "I challenge you to a witches duel!" Boscha yelled, pointing her finger at the brunette - who had accidentally knocked her into one of the Coven Stalls. "Oh really? Well then, <strong>I accept.</strong>" She smirked.</p><p>In the way of the duel - it was quite quick, the Emperor's Coven was there watching the duel as well as many students of Hexisde - including Amity, and she got to see how strong the stranger was up close, and she had to admit - the girl was pretty hot, and she was constantly throwing soft glances at Amity while the fight went on.</p><p>For a few moments Amity thought about what all this could mean, why did she feel this way? Who is that girl? Why does she keep looking at her, and why can't she tear her gaze away? When she finally pulled away from her thoughts she realized everyone else had left the room except for her, but someone stood in front of her. "You doing okay there beautiful?" She asks, offering Amity her hand. "I uh... I-I'm okay! Just lost in my thoughts..." She said, blushing lightly.</p><p>It's only when she reaches up to take the offered hand that she realized something, this girl she didn't even know just called her <em>beautiful, </em>next thing Amity knew she was getting off a staff in front of her house - had she blacked out somewhere along the way? That's what it seems like.</p><p>After the passage of a day - Amity runs into the girl again at a stand filled with Human Junk, the girl is handing a small bag of coin to a small demon at the stand as he hands her one of the objects. "This is the strangest device I've ever seen." She comments, continuing to examine the item. "Uh, so it's one of the electrical things so you'll need energy spells to charge it." The small demon said, taking a seat. "Thanks for the advice King." </p><p>Amity watched this exchange with rapt attention, everything the girl did left a fluttering feeling in her stomach - she still didn't understand why she felt this way about the girl with the red and orange tattoos that looked like flames licking her skin.</p><p>She just couldn't stop staring, heat pooled in her stomach and she could no longer stand still - that's when the girl saw her. "Hey beautiful, what brings you to this side of town?" She asked, pulling Amity into an embrace - held by her waist. "S-Shopping! I was shopping!" Amity blurted it right out - it was true but also a small lie. "Really? Cuz it looked like you were checking me out." The brunette smirked.</p><p>Those words sent Amity tumbling into a stuttering fit - and halfway into it the girl silenced her by moving her hands down lower, resting her hands on Amitys' rear and tailbone - she immediately passed out.</p><p>This was definitely going to be an awkward year for Amity,</p><p>This new girl was <em>a bit</em> too handsy for some people's liking,</p><p>but for Amity?</p><p>The new girl was just making her hormones more potent.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>End of Part One.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this first part.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Because I've been working on it since the twelfth!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Started re-writing on December 12th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ruined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a seriously bad breakup between B.Luz and B.Amity, the two separate from each other - but there is one big problem...</p><p>Luz has completely ruined Amity for anyone else, she will never be satisfied without her 'significant otter'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>B. stands for Beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beta AU</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</b>
</p><p>Break-up, sadness, fluff,</p><p>Mating bites, sex mentioned, heat</p><p>Amity tries to date a lot of other people.</p><p>They do have sex!</p><p>Omega! B.Amity Blight x Alpha! B.Luz Noceda</p><p>Boscha, Willow, Gus, Mattholomule, Edric, and Skara</p><p>Age 16 1/2</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Five Months</em>
</p><p>That's how long it's been since Amity last saw her ex-girlfriend Luz, five months since the fight that tore her apart from her alpha counterpart - the fight left her feeling empty inside, and not just because of the lack of sexual contact.</p><p>It actually tore her up inside, knowing her 'mate' wasn't coming back, Luz had left love bites on her as well as a mating bite - but Amity had been too afraid to mark her, meaning that as the time went on and the less they saw one another the mark on her collar began to fade.</p><p>Amity spent the last two months trying to move on with an old friend of hers - a beta named Skara, she even hooked up with another omega named Willow - and that lasted for at least two weeks before an old enemy of hers showed up — an alpha named Boscha - she swept Willow off her feet and Amity hasn't seen her since.</p><p>She tried dating Matt but it turned out he was just using her to learn what fucking a girl was like - he already had a boyfriend, an omega boy named Augustus who was also mates with her brother Edric, and it took everything in her not to break down in public and cry.</p><p>She'd actually joined Willow and Boscha for a threesome once - last month, and it was incredibly awkward for her and Willow, and then she hooked up with her sister, brother, and her sister's omega girlfriend Viney, she went to night clubs and got drunk, getting lap dances from strippers who she would wake up in bed with and then usually try to strangle during her hangover.</p><p>Eventually she gave up trying to find someone to help her get over Luz, she spent her heats curled up in isolation chambers or locked in her bedroom - she wasn't able to take suppressants due to the fact they usually made her sick, she'd cry whenever she was locked up in the isolation chambers - whimpering and calling out in short grunts and loud howls, even though she knew Luz couldn't hear her.</p><p>Now Luz was all her horny, teenage, omega body <em>needed, </em><strong>craved, </strong><em><strong>desired,</strong></em> nothing else would satisfy her - she was completely ruined since the mating bite had been put onto her skin, spending her days isolated in her room rutting against pillows - wrapped up in Luzs' jacket, or just sobbing uncontrollably for hours until she had no tears left.</p><p>
  <em>With Luz</em>
</p><p>Three months after she and Amity broke up, Luz had tried to move on - first with her friend Gus, and then with her friend Willow, she tried moving on with Jerbo, and at one point even Boscha - although they did try to rip each others throats open once or twice, and were, in the end, ultimately stopped by Willow.</p><p>One day when Luz was out on a walk a loud howl reached her ears - one she without a doubt recognised, belonging to her ex, and somehow - despite being three blocks away from where she was, Luz could smell her heat scent - but over time her scent began to fade, meaning her mark on Amity was going away.</p><p>Finally, after five and a half months she had had <em>enough</em>, she had tried mating with at least fifteen different omegas and none gave her the same satisfaction she got from Amity - how she would throw her head back whenever she hit her peak, how she'd scream her name, how she'd tighten around her and milk her for all her worth.</p><p>She was seriously going to lose her damn mind! She didn't just want Amity anymore, she <em>desperately <strong>needed </strong></em>her - now more than ever as she was coming into her rut.</p><p>Knowing for the fact that even though Amity was sixteen and a half, she lived in a house by herself with butlers and such of the like - she walked up to the door and started banging her fist against it, and then a ball of paper smacked her on the head. "What the fuck?!" She screeched.</p><p>
  <em>Dear whoever the hell is at my front door,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go away - I'm currently in isolation for personal reasons, come back four weeks from now and then we can talk, otherwise get the fuck off my property or I'll call the cops.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signed with no remorse - Amity Blight.</em>
</p><p>Luz grinned. "Yep, still the same as always - if not somewhat worse..." She sighed, and then she went in through an open window at the back of the building before walking silently up the steps with a backpack strapped to her person - even though this was technically a form of breaking and entering, but she had good reason.</p><p>The butlers and maids and cooks knew not to enter the master bedroom when the sign was turned around to Isolation - meaning the door was rarely ever locked, because Amity had nightmares some nights that would cause her to come close to losing it.</p><p>After opening the door and silently slipping inside - she locked it behind her, and there Amity lay on the bed - completely bare and looking overheated with the blanket wrapped tightly around her waist and she wasn't even wearing a bra - then again she never did and her breasts always remained perky.</p><p>Slowly Luz approached Amity from her blindspot, then she quickly and gently tugged the blanket off the pale teen's sleeping form and then carefully pulled her clenched thighs apart - wetness was running down her inner thigh and slick was dripping from her lower lips.</p><p>Tentative steps until she was face to face with Amitys' round rear and puffy lower lips, her heat scent was overpowering up close - and then she ran her tongue up and down pale pussy lips, before pushing it in and lashing out at dripping inner walls.</p><p>Amity was woken with a start as something moved around inside her - her first instinct was to attack but her secondary instincts told her to submit to the onslaught and spread her legs further than they currently were - so she did just that, raising her rear up to expose herself as she shifted onto her elbows and rocked her hips in time with the muscle that was inside her - letting out indecent moans and high whimpers.</p><p>The Latina smirked as the pale girl beneath her submitted, rocking her hips and letting out desperate noises of pleasure - she pulled back and moved so she was beside her and husked into her ear. "I <em>need</em> you now, I'm sorry I should have never left... I'm here for you now, here to bend to your needs and wants..." Luz said softly, her breath tickling her ex's pointy ears.</p><p>The young witch let out a gasp. "L-Luz!" She cried out as her cunt gushed. "F-F-FUCK! FUCK ME! MARK ME!" Amity screamed at the top of her lungs, and she sobbed from the release she had longed for for months and was only just now getting.</p><p>Of course Luz gave in to Amitys' demands - fumbling with her jeans for a moment before finally getting them off, her engorged clit had already formed into a cock - positioning herself over Amity, she thrusted inside the pale witch relentlessly, quickly flipping her over and latching onto her collarbone - renewing the fading mark, sinking her teeth in until the sweet, irony tang of blood hit her tongue.</p><p>Their copulating went on for about an hour, the knot stretching the ring of muscles at the entrance of Amitys' cunt, and just as it was getting to big to fit inside her - Luz hilted herself, becoming tied to Amity, leaning over to nuzzle her flushed cheek when she suddenly felt a pair of fangs sinking into her skin.</p><p>A loud moan escaped her as Amity placed the second half of the mating mark on her - they would be bonded forever, not ever to mate with another and find satisfaction, one of the maids came to the door because of the screaming but found it locked. "Master Amity, why is the door locked? Are you alright?" The maid called - the two grunted in unison.</p><p>Luz hoisted Amity up and held her close, grabbing a large towel and threading it around and inbetween their sweating bodies, before the latina unlocked the door, poking her head out. "We're sort of busy here..." The brunette mumbled, then Amity stuck her head out the door. "My ex came back and we decided to get back together." She said, not even bothering to spare the maid any important details.</p><p>The maid eventually let them be, and they returned to the bed - Luz rutting quickly against Amitys' rump, continuing to fill her up, and they stayed like that for two whole hours - which they spent showering and sleeping, and it was only after they woke up that Luz was able to pull out of Amitys' vice-like grip.</p><p>All in all, it was a pretty great reunion, Amity gave Luz head after they ordered and ate pizza, and they spent the early hours of night watching some random show on the flat screen in the living room, snuggled together happily.</p><p>Three months of them being back together later, Amity came down with a sickness to rival all other sicknesses, it was a cold Winter unlike any other, and Amity was even more fragile than just a normal Winter flu - Luz had seeded her two months prior, leaving her pregnant and sick - a horrible combination.</p><p>Another two months later in January, Luz became very worried - both for her mate's health and the survival of their young, making sure to keep her lover warm and safe, gently caressing the subtle curve of Amitys' stomach - which seemed to calm her stressing lover.</p><p>When Amity hit her fifth month since conceiving she had Luz take her to the doctor for two reasons - one, because her health was starting to falter - and two, because she was supposed to have an ultrasound to check on the baby. "The twins are healthy, and I can't quite tell their genders yet - but this one appears to be smaller than the other one, which is quite worrisome." The doctor told her.</p><p>Four months later Amity gave birth to one of the twins naturally, the second one via c-section - although their son did not survive, he was choked by the umbilical cord, his sister was completely healthy - they were born in late spring on May nineteenth.</p><p>Their daughter had brown hair and pale skin and slightly pointy ears, they named her Cami after Luzs' recently deceased mother Camila.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this mini-fic that I came up with on the spot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This was similar to 'Walking In', I know...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm trying my best, working on chapters until about 10:30 at night.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Girl's Locker Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia and Luciana find themselves alone in the Girl's Locker Room during school one day, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a request</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Girl's Locker Room</strong> </span>
</p><p>(Beta) Amelia Blight x (Beta) Luciana Noceda</p><p>Futa</p><p>Cunnilingus, First Time, Lesbians, Oral, Nipple Play, Fluff</p><p>Non-Con Touching (Mattholomule)</p><p>Semi-Public Shower Sex</p><p>Feelings Denial - Sexuality Crisis - Violence</p><hr/><p>School is a very big pain in the ass, but try being in Amelia Blights' shoes - she's currently at lunch and some <em>stupid</em> brunette boy named Mattholomule has been forcing his hand between her thighs to rub at her clit unnecessarily hard, pinching and tugging it from outside her leggings - even going so far as to put his hand up in her shirt when no one was looking to play with her perky breasts.</p><p>That's when Luciana came into the room with Willow, brandishing her metallic red baseball bat while Willow held a cigarette in her left hand and a lighter in the other, they approached the table and boy did Luciana look pissed. "Move it, I'm tired." She said, grabbing Matt by his shirt collar and throwing him from his seat.</p><p>At first, Amelia didn't say anything - refusing to look at the delinquent girl next to her, she had long since refused to ever call her a friend. "Noceda." She said, barely sparing her a glance. "Amelia, what's up?" Luciana asked, leaning against her bat - smirking that same stupid smirk that always made Amelia confused.</p><p>When Matt stood up and yelled at Luciana for kicking him out of <em>his </em>seat - she turned around to look at him. "Look, I don't like looking at the face of a moron - unfortunately I have to, and I didn't see your name on this seat. You were making <strong>my</strong> <strong>friend </strong>feel uncomfortable, and do you know what happens to those who mess with Amelia?" She asked, standing up, lifting her bat over her shoulder.</p><p>He stared defiantly at Luciana. "So what? Not like a poser and loser like you would do anything to a rich kid like me, I can have you removed from this school or sent to jail, I could have your parents thrown into jail or killed, our grandparents have us in an arranged marriage - so there's nothing a little girl like you can do to me!" He said, jabbing Luciana in the middle of her ribs - which was hard with him being almost two feet shorter than her.</p><p>Yet Luciana merely smirked. "My mom works in a hospital that happens to be under Mister Blight's work district, and one word to him or his wife about what I just saw you doing to their youngest daughter and your entire family will be shipped off to Timbuktu in a matter of seconds - seeing as how the Blight family also funded this school, and have special ties to President Belos, and not to mention that Edric and Emira Blight did a fundraiser to get security cameras placed in every hallway and classroom of this school..." She said, trailing off as she lifted her bat.</p><p>Willow glanced at Mattholomule with a coy grin. "You have five seconds to run before she tries to beat you with that bat." She snickered, putting the now lit cigarette to her mouth and taking a quick few puffs before pulling it back.</p><p>The others at the table all had a good laugh as they watched Luciana chase Mattholomule around with her bat - he didn't get away unscathed, one of his lackeys had to rescue him after Luciana got him in the knee with the aforementioned bat that she had been chasing him with.</p><p>It came as a surprise to the whole table (Boscha, Willow, Gus, Viney, Jerbo, and Skara) when Amelia burst into a fit of laughter that seemed to be so intense that she nearly fell out of her seat, and when Luciana came back over she pulled Amelia to her feet then carried her away from the others.</p><p>Their friends were so very confused.</p><p>After closing the door to the locker room behind her - she pushed Amelia up against the wall and began to kiss her quite urgently. "You belong." Another kiss. "To me." Luciana hissed that last bit into Amelias' ear before nibbling on the lobe, licking the shell of her ear - receiving an indecent and lewd combination of a mewl and a moan from the girl beneath her.</p><p>Luciana reached up and tore Amelias' shirt off - she was wearing a pink lacy bra. "Lace bra? How naughty of you~" Luciana said softly, Amelia merely moaned as the taller girl slid warm hands beneath her bra - cold fingertips toying with her erect nipppes. "P-Please!" She cooed, thrusting her chest forward - desperately searching for more friction.</p><p>The brunette smirked. "Please what? You'll have to be more specific than that babe." She teased, sucking on the skin of Amelias' throat. "F-FUCK!" The teen with unnatural minty green hair screamed, allowing herself to become lost in the pleasure - this was <em>not</em> rape, this was what she had been <strong>desiring</strong> for so long, to have someone love on her sexually, allowing the gentle touches and caress and groping to continue as she thrashed.</p><p>All the taller girl could do was obey - learning down she slipped one cup of Amelias' bra down and began to lick and nip and toy with her nipple before doing the same to the other, gently trailing a hand down the pale expanse of her stomach before slipping her hand inside matching lace panties - slipping a single digit inside her as she rubbed Amelias' throbbing clit.</p><p>Amelia fell into a pit of orgasmic bliss as Luciana slipped another finger inside her to gently stretch her for some unknown reason - she pushed on the little pleasure button between the lips of Amelias' pussy, causing her to squirm and jut her hips forward and wrap her arms around Lucianas' head as the sucking continued.</p><p>Finally, Amelia came - and it was a nerve racking orgasm that caused her to shudder and her body to jolt - cumming onto Lucianas' hand which was cupping her sex. "L-LUCIANA!" She shrieked, and once she came down from her high she got a glimpse of her current partner licking her fingers of her juices which were still running down her thighs.</p><p>It was then that she felt something hard pressing at her sex through her pants - she let out an 'Eep!' of surprise and tried to shift away from it, but that only made it rub against her clothed sex. "Aaah!~" She moaned. "Heh, sorry - hardon." Luciana said in a regretful tone.</p><p>Luciana pulled away just enough to relieve herself of her pants and underwear - then she did the same to Amelia, afterward she carried Amelia into one of the showers, turning the water on so it was nice and warm, she knelt down and began licking at the copious juices on her partners' thighs before she reached her pussy and began to play with her clit and tongue her slit.</p><p>The teenager with the green hair shuddered as yet another orgasm racked her already sensitive body. "You <strong>taste </strong>so <em>good </em>Amelia, so sweet." Luciana said smirking against Amelias' sex, then she stood up - that was when Amelia finally got a good look at her partners' sex, she had both a cock and a pussy and not to mention balls, it was huge - sure it was the only one she ever saw in person, it was nine and a half inches long and nearly over five inches thick! Her mouth watered at the sight.</p><p>All Luciana could do was smirk. "Like what you see?" She teased, giving it a quick stroke. "Mind warming me up baby?" The brunette husked, reaching up and gently stroking Amelias' hair - guiding her head down, watching her golden eyes ogle the thick piece of pulsating flesh.</p><p>With a gentleness thought to be beyond her - she took the drooling, dark red head of the cock in front of her into her salivating mouth, she began licking and sucking expertly despite the fact that she'd never had sex before - rumors had gone around that she slept around, but they were all false - she was shyly covering up her nipples and pussy.</p><p>Luciana came a few minutes later, gripping Amelias' hair tightly as she thrust into her mouth and then came down her throat. "Amelia!" Amelia took it all with stride - relaxing the muscles of her throat to allow the flow to enter her body, her flat stomach slightly distended from the amount of semen she had swallowed.</p><p>Both girls stood there beneath the falling water, holding each other and kissing while gathering their bearings. "You're <em>so</em> good at this! Are you sure you haven't had sex before babe?" Luciana questioned, sliding her erection against Amelias' drooling cunt.</p><p>The apparently sexually shy girl looked away - blushing heavily as her breasts gently moved up and down with her labored breaths. "I-I'm... I'm still a..." She said, then whispered. "Virgin." She mewled, and Luciana giggled. "I thought a girl as beautiful and sexy as you would have tons of people just waiting for you." She husked once more, her tip grazing over Amelias' little pleasure button - Amelias' pussy gushed a fresh wave of stickiness and slick.</p><p>Amelia breathed heavily against Lucianas' shoulder. "Oooh! Put it in me! Stick it in! I want it so- AAAAAH!" She begged and pleaded but was cut off by her virginity being torn away by the girl she would never say 'I Love You' to because she would almost always be in denial of her feelings.</p><p>The two moaned in sync - Luciana at Amelias' incredible tightness and the vice-like grip of her inner walls, and Amelia because she was being stretched past her limit and the wonderful feeling of finally being completely full - despite never having sex before she was on the pill, mostly because of her sister having gotten pregnant at the age of sixteen and then it was stillborn.</p><p>Luciana kept thrusting further until her tip bumped against Amelias' cervix - causing her to be wracked with another orgasm, her walls clenching in an intense vice grip that stopped Luciana from thrusting entirely - like she was trying to milk her cock for all her worth.</p><p>Seconds later the brunette reached orgasm - spasming against Amelia as the warm water grew hotter and her grip tighter, Luciana buried her face in Amelias' clevage, nuzzling against the inner side of her right breast - and that's how they were for a while, each orgasm was rougher than the last until finally Luciana pulled out of Amelias' stuffed pussy, her belly distended still from all the semen Luciana had put into her.</p><p>A question came to mind. "You won't get pregnant, right babe?" The brunette asked, Amelia was currently sitting on the other girls' lap as cum slowly flowed out of her sore orifice. "No, Noceda. I'm on the pill, and even if I <em>did </em>get pregnant my grandparents would mistake the baby for Matt's since you look alike." She groaned.</p><p>They stayed there together in the shower and cleaned up - once they were both clean of their previous activity the two of them headed to their respective classes, Amelia to Math and Luciana to Art with Boscha.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Authors' Note #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For those of you who have requested sequel chapters and have been told by me that I will write them - you'll have to wait on some smut stories.</p><p>I need a break from those types of stories for a bit.</p><p>I know I promised you people this stuff.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I almost had a Panic Attack during class today.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I'm thinking of starting up a new story starring Beta Luz and Amity as well as the Canon pair as their younger sisters.</p><p>With special OCs thrown in.</p><p>Just not right now of course, probably later - during school break when I have time to come up with a decent plot line.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Anyways I hope you had a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>26. In The Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a hard day of work Viney returns home to her pregnant mate Emira.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request by... MrTaco117</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>In The Den</strong> </span>
</p><p>Omega! Emira x Alpha! Viney</p><p>Lesbian sex (bordering rape)</p><p>A/B/O dynamics (werewolves)</p><p>Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Stress Relief, Lactation, all les no straight.</p><hr/><p>Viney was making her way home after a long, hard day of constant work - she needed some serious stress relief and knew that her lovely omega mate would be happy to oblige.</p><p>Upon arriving at the den/house Viney saw Emira laying bare in the nest of pillows and blankets she had made, laying on her side with her jade tail tucked between her legs and her ears pricked, her big rounding belly exposed as well as her full breasts - silently walking over Viney eased Emiras' tail out of her clenched thighs.</p><p>After quickly getting undressed she pressed the head of her cock against Emiras' petaling vulva - somehow she had managed to go into heat while pregnant, and the moment her cockhead made contact Emira was awake and spreading herself out - with a yawn she glanced at her mate. "Mornin' babe." She said, turning over so she was on her hands and knees - and presenting for Viney.</p><p>Viney smiled and nuzzled Emiras' stomach and cheek, sliding beneath her to access her breasts which were dripping small droplets of milk onto the blankets - she payed them a little attention before actually mounting Emira, and she began pounding away harshly at her mates' cervix without remorse.</p><p>It was rough and kind of painful for Emira - consistently screaming in both ecstasy and pain, crying somewhat, shifting her hips and elbows as she tried to match Vineys' rhythm. "You're belly's so big, how long until your due date my love?" Cooed the alpha, licking and biting the mating mark. "A-Aaah! A f-few weeks! <em>Nngh</em>!" She let out shrill moans - moving her knees further apart.</p><p>The omega reached down to her belly and began to rub, murmuring things to herself to distract from the pain - when she placed her hand low on her stomach she could feel Vineys' cock moving inside her convulsing cunt, and she let out a sob in pain - asking Viney to stop because it hurt too much, but the alpha refused to listen and began moving like a jackhammer inside of her sore, velvety walls.</p><p>She continued to shift and moan and cry in agony as Viney penetrated her deeper - close to passing her cervix, and it hurt like a few hells, despite orgasming from the pleasure she was in immense pain... Viney wasn't letting up - there was so much pent up stress and no remorse in her actions, and suddenly Emira let out a shrill keening sound in pain, dropping onto her side and cradling her stomach - but Viney didn't stop, she just lifted up Emiras' left leg and kept going.</p><p>There was no more pleasure, only pain - she was full on sobbing as her free leg started thrashing until she kicked Viney off, snarling at her and being growled at in return. "Emira! What the hell?!" Viney snapped - lifting a hand to slap Emira - who began sobbing again. "I-I ASKED YOU TO S-S-STOP AND YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! EVERYTHING HURTS SO M-MUCH!" The omega said, keening again as she gripped the blankets tightly - curling in on herself.</p><p>Her mate sat there in shock - Emira was bleeding from her leg and a bit from her cunt, she wasn't miscarrying but there was likely tearing of the inner tissue, she squirmed around in the nest of pillows and blankets - tail back between her legs and ears flattened against her head.</p><p>She was whimpering the same thing over and over. "It hurts... It hurts..." At first Viney had no clue what her mate was going on about until she pulled her tail from between her legs herself and started moving around in the bed of blankets, rocking herself back and forth as she moaned in pain.</p><p>It was then that Viney realized her rough mating of Emira had sent her into labour with absolutely no time to get a more advanced healer - so she'd have to help Emira deliver the pups herself. "Easy Em, easy - just lay down." The brunette instructed. "MOTHER OF BELOS IT HURTS! I'M NEVER LETTING YOU FUCK ME AGAIN!" Emira yelled and continued to thrash about on the blankets and pillows.</p><p>After Viney managed to pin Emira down and stop her squirming and thrashing - the long process of pre-labour and actual labour began, waiting for her water to break and for her to reach ten centimeters.</p><p>Many long hours had passed since Emira had gone into pre-labour, and when the actual labour started she didn't want to be touched - but Viney had to touch her either way, and many many painstakingly long hours later at three the next morning - all eight pups had arrived, and Emira was beyond exhausted, she couldn't even sit up to breastfeed any of her babies.</p><p>So Viney bottle fed them the colostrum she had since milked out of Emiras' breasts and then stored in the freezer, eventually putting different colored footy pajamas on each baby - red for the oldest and violet for the youngest, in total there were five girls and three boys, the little girl wearing the light green footy pajama had been born with mint colored hair.</p><p>She placed each baby down next to Emira in order from oldest to youngest - at least after they fell asleep that is, and despite her hard crippling remorse - she was proud of Emira, the pups were all completely healthy, the eldest a little girl in red, the second and third both boys, light blue a girl, dark blue a boy, light green and dark green were just like the previous pair, and the one in purple a girl.</p><p>They were all so cute, and so very precious to Viney - same for Emira despite her being asleep, they reminded the brunette of the first time she had shared with her mate...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this part of the request,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There will be a part two -</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>which will be a flashback chapter</strong>
  <strong> as requested by...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MrTaco117</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>27. Just a Cover-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz is a shy girl with many secrets - easy pickings for the bullies of Hexside, and when the 'Queen of Mean' gets involved, well...</p><p>Things are about to get down and dirty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Willow knows!<br/>A bit of Gus x Amity, and Willow x Luz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Asterotus' AU</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beta Characters!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bully! Amity x Shy! Luz</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WITH A TWIST!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Very Twisty)</strong>
</p><p>Bullying, forced sexual acts,</p><p>Fear of the dark, fear of fire,</p><p>Secrets, Embarrassment, Biting, Violence.</p><p>"I-I said s-stop..."</p><hr/><p>Amity was the Queen of Mean at Hexside, she was also secretly a bit of a nerd, with straight A's, and a tendency to beat the <em>shit</em> out of anyone who stood in her way - she was not a force to be reckoned with unless you wanted to die in an explosion, be burned to death, or thrown into the Boiling Ocean, be trapped outside with the Boiling Rain, or fed to her pet demon - everyone usually stayed away from her, except her cronies of course.</p><p>There was a small trio of misfits in the school from the Detection Track that apparently loved pissing her off - also because they were dating her brother and sister, and she was that 'Straight Girl' that loved giving people like Augustus Porter and Willow Park a hard time.</p><p>So when a new girl with a punk look that rivaled her own started going to the school - thinking that she of all people, a <em>human</em> no less - could come into HER school and be a witch, well... She was not having that, and so every chance she got - she bullied her, her cronies and friend Boscha liked this new opportunity.</p><p>She, herself especially found great joy in messing with the tall Latina witch-wannabe, epically after she learned that the brunette was afraid of the dark - constantly turning off the bathroom light whenever she went in, causing the human to scream.</p><p>Although, somewhere deep inside there was a real reason behind her brutal behaviour toward the human girl - something she refused to tell anyone, it had something to do with her past... She hated talking using past-tense, it just really made her mad, and she tends to get out of hand when angry.</p><p>She was sitting outside during lunch one day when she noticed the Human standing near a tree with her belt off, so Amity went over to check out what Luz was doing, and what she saw caused her eyes to widen - the girl in question had a <em>dick.</em> <strong>A DICK FOR TITANS' SAKE!</strong></p><p>Being caught off guard she nearly fell to the ground - managing to regain her composure she began to hatch a plan to thoroughly embarrass the girl, and hopefully be rid of her for good - so she quickly took a picture before taking off.</p><p>First she made a copy of the picture and cropped the photo just so it was of Luzs' cock, which she then showed to her brother and sister. "Some person didn't have decency." She told them angrily. "They've got a nice dick, some dude." Edric smirked. "Ed, it's a girl." Amity corrected him - Emiras' mouth dropped open. "I've got to meet this girl!" She insisted. "Aren't you dating someone already?" Amity seethed, as if in reply her sisters' phone started ringing.</p><p>That night Amity began thinking of how she was going to do this, maybe have one of her cronies pantse her in public? During school? She actually couldn't stop thinking about the new fact she had learned regarding the Humans' body.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>It even plagued her dreams.</strong></em>
</p><p>She woke up the next morning, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat - she'd need a change of underwear as well, she quickly took a shower and did her best to tone down the wildness of her fluffy mane of hair.</p><p>When she got to school she couldn't quite focus, Luz was in her current class and sitting beside her - looking afraid, with a smirk Amity placed her hand on Luzs' lap, right on top of her dick - causing it to harden and Luz to become even more flustered and scared.</p><p>Then, slowly, she began to move her hand up toward Luzs' waist and then back down, repeating the action over and over throughout the class. "Please... Stop..." The brunette whispered, grabbing Amitys' wrist - before recoiling when she was burned, having forgotten what the green maned girl was.</p><p>Class was almost over when Amity unbuttoned Luzs' jeans which had become painfully tight around her erection, and removing it from her boxers - making her feel almost relieved, until one of Amitys' pale hands pulled back the foreskin and began palming her cockhead.</p><p>The brunette blushed, but didn't seem too happy. "I-I said s-stop..." Luz said, grabbing the slender wrist of Amitys' right hand and proceeding to pull her arm away. "But mini-Luz needs attention." The young witch sneered, reaching over with her opposite hand, running the pad of her finger along the underside of the erection.</p><p>This action caused Luzs' cock to twitch - she went to grab her other hand when suddenly a spark shot out from Amitys' pointer finger, causing the brunette to flinch. "I won't hurt you as long as you don't touch me when <strong>I don't want to be touched.</strong>" The pale witch said.</p><p>Luz forced herself to let go of Amitys' wrist, maybe if she listened to her then she wouldn't hurt her again - besides, she liked the feeling of the girls' smaller, softer hand on her erection, a small bead of pre-cum formed at the slit of her cock, which Amity promptly bent down and licked away - leaving a tingling sensation in her wake as more beads formed, and again she bent down and licked them away.</p><p>The room had emptied out by now, so Amity stood up and kneeled beside Luz, wrapping one of her soft hands around Luzs' shaft before taking her cockhead into her warm mouth - licking fervently and stroking quickly, Luz was moaning by now.</p><p>One of Amitys' fangs grazed the side of Luzs' cock, but she didn't seem to mind - instead grabbing a fistful of mint green hair as she held the hem of her shirt, none of this deterred the witch from continuing the blowjob.</p><p>She glanced up at the clock before realizing she had to hurry to get to her next class before the bell screeched - she yanked the brunettes' hand off her hair and pulled away - gasping for air, fixed her clothing and her hair before rushing out of the room. "I hate my life." Luz groaned - getting up to go to her class with Willow.</p><p>When Luz got to class her friend Willow immediately noticed something was wrong. "Luz, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." The witch with glasses said, looking at the poor latina. "I, uh- got a boner in class because I was sitting next to Amity and she was sitting with her legs open..." Luz told a lie, but she knew Amity would probably kick her ass if she told Willow the truth. "Do you want some help with that?" The plants witch offered. "N-Nah, I'll take c-care of it l-later..." Luz said, holding herself and adjusting the way her boxers were.</p><p>Throughout class Luz was constantly adjusting herself while working, and Willow couldn't help but notice it too. "Poor Luz..." She whispered, continuing to tend to the plants.</p><p>Amity wasn't having much luck either, doing what she had done left her wet and in all honesty - <strong><em>needy</em></strong>, the one thing she's never ever been, not to mention hot and bothered - she didn't think it would get so big when fully erect, <em>was</em> it even a full erection? Her insides spasmed just thinking about it.</p><p>The minty haired girl couldn't contain the growing <strong>want</strong> within herself - so she slipped a hand past the rim of her skirt/shorts and into her thong, rubbing at her puffy and dripping pussy lips, slipping two slender, pale digits inside herself and beginning to rub.</p><p>A short, involuntary thrust of her hips caused her to soak her thong - biting her lip as dots danced in her vision, imagining that Luz had been the one to bring her to orgasm.</p><p>Quickly she dried herself with a fire spell and got to work on her homework for the next week, all the while she was adjusting the way she was sitting - trying to get more friction, she knew the kid she shared her Study Hall with was watching, but if Augustus knew what was good for him then he'd keep his mouth shut.</p><p>She abruptly stood up and went over to the fourteen year old boy, took a seat beside him, and slowly pulled up her shirt - that had his attention right quick. "A-Amity?" He said in concerned confusion before she grabbed his hand slid his fingers underneath her bra, the expression on her face told him to do it - <strong>or else.</strong></p><p>Thus of course he began to move his fingers, and it was only when she let out a soft squeak that he knew he'd found her nipple - he was getting uncomfortable but her skin was soft and warm, so he kept going.</p><p>Elsewhere Willow had dragged Luz into one of the storage closets and was giving her head to help her with her hard-on, it was very much appreciated by the Latina - they decided that after they cleaned up they would go check on Gus.</p><p>
  <em>Bog of Immediate Regret!</em>
</p><p>They caught Gus with Amity - who was currently sitting on a beanbag with him beside her, and her shirt off - leaving her in a lacy black bra, and his head on her shoulder - hand playing with her right breast. "What the fuck man?!" Willow shouted, pulling Gus away from Amity who immediately began shivering.</p><p>Sparks started bouncing off the pale girls' skin as she tried in vain to warm herself up - she was too cold to use her magic, and against better judgement (Willows' judgement) Luz went over and hoisted Amity into her own embrace before sitting down and placing her jacket around the shivering girl.</p><p>Willow glanced at Luz, then at Amity. "Just leave her to freeze, it'll be one less bully in our school." The plants witch huffed. "She would say something about that like you, and I wouldn't leave you behind to freeze to death, so I won't leave her behind - despite the fact she's a complete bitch who makes me incredibly hard... Damnit her skin is <em>so</em> soft!" Luz hissed, feeling her cock straining against the pale witch's back.</p><p>The plants witch just face palmed. "Yeah, especially the skin around her nipples! Did you know they were really stiff when I touched them?" Gus blurted out. "That's her aerolea, and wait- stiff? She was <em>aroused? </em>Why?" Luz asked, frantically adjusting her hold on the girl in her arms.</p><p>Gus glanced away. "She didn't say, just that she was and told me to touch her or she'd spill that I sucked Matt off in the detention track classroom..." He said, reaching toward Amitys' chest - Luz slapped his hand away. "I'm already touching her without her permission, if she wakes up she will be pissed off as is..."</p><p>Eventually Willow found Amitys' discarded shirt and handed it to Luz, who had Amity nuzzling in the crook of her neck. "God, I just want to bend her over that table right now and fuck her up..." The Latina in question whimpered. "Pure thoughts Luz, that girl can ruin your life in just a few words - if she wakes up with you fucking her that's classified as rape, you could be killed!"</p><p>Luz whimpered when Amity readjusted the way she was laying, pushing herself higher up the Latinas' body - to the point she felt her boner rubbing against the wettest part of Amitys' leggings, causing Luz to grit her teeth. "If I get any harder she'll wake up!"</p><p>That's when it happened - Amity shifted and Luzs' hips bucked involuntarily, a soft ripping of wet fabric was heard. "Black Thong? Nice." The Latina commented.</p><p>Then a pair of sharp fangs dug into the skin of the juncture of Luzs' neck, a warm, tingly feeling overtook her as her hard-on slowly softened. "That felt good." Luz whispered. "Did she just <strong>bite </strong>you?" Gus and Willow asked at the same time - to which she nodded slightly - Amitys' teeth were currently resting right above her pulse point.</p><p>Willow tried to pull Amity away from Luz, but that merely made her fangs sink into the Latinas' skin again, Willow cursed silently and proceeded to side-eye Gus for this mess.</p><p>After long trial and error they managed to rescue Luz from Amity, and they sort of just left her there after Luz slipped the pink and white shirt back over the pale witches' head.</p><p>Luz came back half an hour later to check on Amity while everyone else was at lunch, the witch in question was still fast asleep - seemingly hugging herself as her arms were crossed over one another.</p><p>The pale girl still seemed cold, so Luz stayed with her - what she didn't know was that they were being <em>watched</em> by someone, and after a few minutes the Latina fell asleep - Amity snuggling against her.</p><p>Emira smiled at her brother. "Mittens has a girlfriend!" She cheered, Edric squinted at the girl. "Her skin tone seems oddly familiar..." He commented, and started swiping through his scroll. "What do you mean?" His twin questioned, then he showed her the picture Amity had shown them. "Oh Titan, it's the same girl she was talking about yesterday!" Emira yelled, startling Amity and Luz and causing them to wake up.</p><p>One of them had the wrong idea, and there was a lot of yelling and then Amity started cussing the Latina out, and the next thing the twins knew - they were in the school gym with other students about to watch a Witches Duel between their sister and a human.</p><p>It was very confusing, seeing as their sister seemed to be trying to flirt with the human, (and was failing miserably,) and the human apparently had something made out of metal that she tried to whack Amity with - instead of actually hitting her, a small, bright icy pillar emerged from the side of the metal object and got her in the nose.</p><p>A lot of other things happened that they didn't know how to explain, and by the time both of them finally yielded their clothing was torn and they were both bleeding in some places.</p><p>Then, something crazy happened, Amity kicked Luz in the crotch - kicked her right in the dick, she watched the brunette crumple to the floor with satisfaction, and then, she was upon her - forcefully moving her hands out of the way and pulling down the zipper of her ripped jeans, and then taking 'mini-Luz' out of her boxers.</p><p>Everyone gasped and began to murmur about what was happening, watching as the Head Bitch of Hexside started sucking the dick of the only hermaphrodite in the school, first wrapping a single pale hand around what she could regarding the girth, before kissing up the underside of it, licking the tip of pre-cum before taking half the thing in her mouth - all the while Luz was moaning in both pleasure and slight pain.</p><p>Luz got even louder when one of Amitys' hands began to fondle her balls and finger her lightly with her pinky, her other hand was gently rubbing the outside of her throat as she coaxed more of Luzs' phallus down the inside of her throat.</p><p>They all watched in awe when the entire length of flesh was engulfed by the youngest Blights' mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked. "Ooooh Titan! Amity! N-Not in pu-public! AAAAH!" Luz screamed, bucking her hips and grabbing onto Amitys' hair as she forced her load down the girl's throat.</p><p>It was only when Amity began to choke and gag that Luz pushed her off, sitting up and holding her close, smacking her on the back. "It-It's going to be okay, Blight..." She whispered, slapping a healing patch onto her throat as she held the trembling and coughing girl close.</p><p>Emira and Edric were quick to run down and toward their sister and the human, Luz holding her close as she whispered calming, sweet words to the trembling Closet Lesbian - who was snuggled up to her chest as she continued to cough harshly. "D-Don't let me go..." Amity managed to get out between coughing fits. "Never... I'm here for you... Despite how much of a bitch you are..." Luz said, tears starting to form.</p><p>The healers did everything they could for Amity, and in the end she did survive, and she admitted her feelings for Luz in front of the entire student body as well as Bonesborough.</p><p>So, we can say with certainty,</p><p>That this,</p><p>
  <strong>Is a happy ending.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>I hope that this was to your liking Asteroth.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took me eight and a half days to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>28. A Fiery Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're back again, and Amity knows all of Luzs' secrets, but now Luz knows some of Amitys' dirty little secrets, and after everything the witch has done to her she believes it's time to pay the human back for all the trouble she's gone through.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Asterotus' AU (x2)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beta Characters!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Submissive! Tease! Amity x Confused! Luz</strong>
</p><p>Confusion, change of personality that leads to confusion,</p><p>Biting, Secrets, Embarrassment,</p><p>Coming out of the closet, Loss of virginity.</p><p>"I want <em>you</em> to take control..."</p>
<hr/><p>Some few weeks had passed since the 'incident' that led to the duel which led to Luz being embarrassed because she got sucked off by the HBoH, who <em>nearly</em> choked to death afterward.</p><p>Otherwise, things have been pretty smooth, what with the known fact that Amity had stopped bothering Luz - or so they believed, she still teased her during class with hand gestures, but that's about it.</p><p>Emira had tried to come onto Luz once or twice - only to be stopped by her sister with a spray bottle, and when Edric tried to come onto Luz - Amity usually just threatened to have him castrated while he slept.</p><p>There were times when Amity would help Luz with morning wood - but only on request, some days she did it without being asked because she seemed to enjoy the physical contact and pleasure it gave her.</p><p>Yet never once did she herself bend for Luz, it was always the other way around - but all of that was soon going to change, for Amity had a plan set.</p><p>It was Tuesday there on the Boiling Isles, school was out due to an... <em><strong>Incident</strong></em> in the potions classroom - Boscha had been too busy on Penstagram rather than paying attention in class.</p><p>Amity was spending the day at the Owl House with Luz, she had gone and put on a fitting outfit that showed quite the bit of skin - though it did cover the important bits like her nipples and cunt.</p><p>When Luz got back with limited edition snacks as a special surprise for King - she found Amity stretched out on her bed, nearly bare, and the first thing that happened after was her jaw dropping and nose bleeding.</p><p>The young witch cursed something under her breath as she slid off the bed and grabbed a tissue - first closing Luzs' mouth with her finger and then using said tissue to wipe away the blood.</p><p>Gently taking her face in her hands Amity placed a soft, chaste kiss to Luzs' lips and then quickly pulled away before it could progress. "W-Why are you doing this?" The Latina asks, gritting her teeth as she resisted the persistent urge to grope the plump, round rump of Amity Blight.</p><p>The green maned girl smirked and worked her hands up under Luzs' shirt and to her breasts. "Mainly because I can." She blushes. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch when you started attending Hexside... I want to make it up to you." She whispered, sitting directly on top of the bulge in the Latina's pants. "Luz." Amity spoke. "Yeah?" Luz asked, humming softly.</p><p>The witchling smiled - leaning down to whisper into Luzs' ear. "I want <em>you</em> to take control... I want you to <strong>dominate</strong> me..." She husked, and Luz swore that all the blood going to her brain just went down to her dick - and Amity could feel when that happened as Luz was now straining against her cunt.</p><p>She blushed and looked away, helping Luz get her clothes off. "S-Someone seems to like what I do..." She murmurs, now Luz stood over her - quickly attaching both collar and leash to Amity before tying her to the bedpost - causing her to whimper and tug at the restraints.</p><p>Luz clicked her tongue - something she had always wanted to do, and now she could - she bent Amity over her knee and smacked her ass, listening to the yelp that followed - if none of that got her dick hard then nothing would.</p><p>She moved to sit down on her bed with Amity's head between her legs and at her own cunt - a pale hand stroking her cock and fondling her balls, while a hesitant tongue touched her most sacred area.</p><p>All the while she was sort of just petting Amitys' head - listening to what could only be her <em>purring, </em>she looked so embarrassed because of letting out a purr - Luz had learned that a Witchs' purr is a very intimate thing that they only let those close to them hear.</p><p>Only managing a smirk through the blush she gently took hold of a handful of mint colored hair and tugged the witch closer - pulling Amity up onto her lap she slid a finger inside of the feisty girl, which caused her to whimper softly and begin to grind down against her.</p><p>She laughed, placing one hand on Amitys' ass and groping her one way while her other hand groped a pale breast. "I forgot just how sensitive your small body is, so soft and gentle - with a fire burning inside, you want me so badly - mi querido." Luz husked, gently sucking on the warm, pale, and exposed skin of Amity's neck - the young witch trembling in her grip as her inner walls twitched and spasmed around the latina's fingers, moaning and panting.</p><p>Both girls were at their limit - Luz needed relief, and Amity wanted cock like she needed to <em>breathe</em>, and Luz couldn't deny the beautiful witch what she wanted - and suddenly Luz was pushing Amity down onto her back, pulling pale, slender legs over her shoulders and removing the few remaining clothing Amity had left, continuing to attack her neck with kisses and bites - practically shoving herself inside of her, causing her to cry out in both pleasure and pain.</p><p>
  <strong>It was a pain like Amity never felt before - her virginity being torn away by someone she had asked to absolutely dominate her, probably not the smartest way to lose her virginity but man did it feel fucking amazing!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Despite the pain she soldiered through, all in the name of love.</strong>
</p><p>It was both agonizing and amazing, being roughly fucked against the bedpost she was tied to, legs over shoulders and blood dripping from her, scratches on her partners' back and hickeys adorning her neck - absolutely being <em>plowed </em>into the mattress! "You're d-doing great Ames..." Luz grunted - speeding up her plowing of her enemy turned friend.</p><p>The moaning was getting louder but something was missing... The usual fire between and before the passion - Amity had always been in charge, filled with fire, and in all honesty Luz sort of missed being dominated by the lovely although terrifying witch - they reached their limit and Amity let out an incredibly loud scream before digging her blunt nails in Luzs' back, piercing skin.</p><p>Things seemed to be calming down between the two as Luz untied Amity - bringing her head to her chest and laying down with the witch on top of her, still snug inside her slick inner-walls. "That was amazing Amity, you make a pretty good sub." Luz yawned. "You seem to be a pretty good dom yourself - but it seems you prefer having me in charge of your needs and wants." Amity husked, nibbling on her partners' earlobe.</p><p>The two lay there together on the bed, resting after a vicious first-time of intercourse, Amitys' next breath was stolen from her as Luz locked lips with her - the pain was gone, replaced by love.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>That's the end of this current chapter,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm just glad to be back.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope this was too your liking.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to wait for months to get back to writing.<br/>Started on February 16th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>